


The Darkest Shade of Black

by madisonsharon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 31,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonsharon/pseuds/madisonsharon
Summary: "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."Black; associated with power, fear, mystery, strength, authority, elegance, death, evil, aggression, rebellion, and sophistication. The absolute result of the utter absence of visible light; to appreciate the light is to know the darkness. Who can love the daughter of one Sirius Black? Through triumphs and epic failures, can Madelyne Black rise above all the odds stacked heavily against her and find the light through the pitch black of darkness?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. i. prologue

It started with the lack of light; a lack of a parent to guide their child through the ups and downs of a normal childhood. Madelyne Rose Black's childhood was everything but normal.

When she was just a young girl, her father was abruptly taken from her without letting her say a single goodbye. Her vocabulary grew two words that very day; death eater. This was the beginning of the journey through her very own darkness she felt within herself. 

Her lineage was of the purest witches and wizards, and that set her up for what she thought was a bright future. However, Madelyne knew not of what her future would hold. Maybe it was that fact that kept her holding on to whatever sanity she had left. 

After all, there are many shades of Black.


	2. ii. whispers on the train

It was going to be my second year at Hogwarts, and I was very excited to see my best friends. The summer had been far too long for my liking, and I was running out of ways to escape my own boredom. Thankfully, the Hogwarts Express was just feet away from me now.

"You excited to go back to Hogwarts this year, Black?" The red-headed Gryffindor asked me, hovering a few inches above my head. He was carrying a trolly with a bunch of his belongings within two trunks with the letter 'G' on the top. 

George Weasley was one of my best friends and so was his identical twin, Fred. We met in our first year at Hogwarts when all of us were sorted into Gryffindor. It was a mixture of my last name being intriguing and us being in the same house. Either way, I was just thrilled to have good friends who are willing to help me in any way I might need.

"You bet I am! I have missed you guys more than I would have liked to admit." I joked, playfully punching George in the arm. His identical red-headed twin came running to the two of us, scared he might miss out on the fun. I giggled at the sight of Fred carrying three bags of luggage and trying to run at the same time.

"Aw, look at Georgie and Maddie! Aren't you two just perfect together?" Fred picks, but George seemed to take it a bit more personally. It wasn't like we were dating anyway.

"Oh, shut it Freddie. You're just jealous you haven't got anyone." George retorts back to Fred, smiling from ear to ear. I laughed, picking up my own luggage and launching it onto the train. Somehow I managed to forget how heavy my things are, and that last year I made the same mistake and packed very heavily. Luckily, last year, the one and only Cedric Diggory offered to help me.

"If you two are done picking at each other, we really should get on the train before it leaves without us!" I shout back at them, putting my foot on train steps. Quickly, the twins managed to follow behind Madelyne and found an empty train cart and sat down.

"Phew, maybe next year I should pack a bit lighter." I say, slightly out of breath from carrying my bags. 

"What did you even put in there? A pack of elephants?" Fred jokes, making George laugh more than he should have. I simply roll my eyes at the two identical twins.

"So I heard a rather odd rumor earlier." George speaks, and leans forward in his seat. I follow suit and lean myself forward to hear George. Fred only grins from his seat, watching the two of us get close.

"Uh-huh and what exactly would that be, George?" I sneered, making George stifle a laugh. Fred watched intently waiting for whatever his twin would say next. Chances are that he already knew and had heard it too.

"I heard that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year!" George whispered in the train booth. I had heard the story before, knowing that Harry was the one who stopped Voldemort. I also knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd attend Hogwarts. 

All of a sudden, I was anxious to get to Hogwarts. 

X

Seated at the Gryffindor table were George and Fred Weasley, and several fresh first years. Professor McGonagall was calling names for first-years to be placed into their houses. Fred and George would make jokes and place bets between one another about which house each first year would go in, and I just laughed along with them.

I was in my own world when Ron Weasley came and sat right next to us. George pulled me out of my bubble and told me that Ron had made Gryffindor. I was quick to tap Ron on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Ron! You followed in your brother's footsteps." I joked, and Ron smiles. Fred and George stand up and properly welcome their youngest brother into Gryffindor. Quickly after, the next name was called.

"Harry Potter." The room went silent, as Professor McGonagall called out his name. I snapped my head up and watched as a skinny boy with dark hair and a lightning scar on his forehead stepped forward. The sorting hat was placed gently on his head but took its time deciding which house in which he belonged. I could feel the tension in the room as it rose, and I watched as each Professor watched in awe of the young Harry Potter get placed.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted. Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered, grinning and knowing that the famous Harry Potter was a part of their house. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling calmer now that the mystery of Harry had been known. 

When the sorting finished, Dumbledore took a stance telling everyone to "let the feast begin." And with that, the food appeared on the table before them.

"It's going to be a good year, Black." George whispered in my ear, I grinned in response and nodded my head. This year was going to be good, and I was going to make sure of it.


	3. iii. astronomy in the library

It had been a few weeks since the start-of-year feast. Being a second year, I was taking transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, charms with Professor Flitwick, potions with Professor Snape, history of magic with Professor Binns, defense against the dark arts with Professor Quirrel, astronomy with Professor Sinistra, and herbology with Professor Sprout. With a full class load, I was plenty busy with managing my studies along with maintaining my relationships with my friends.

I had become good friends with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I didn't see them nearly as much I saw the twins, but we were getting on fairly well. That Granger girl had more brains than most people in my year combined.

However, classes this year were slightly harder than last year. The classes had more content and more homework than ever. I was managing to stay on top of things pretty well and I was thankful for my good work ethic.

"Hey Madelyne." I froze for a moment, knowing exactly who was talking to me. I suck in a quick breath and turn around to face him with a smile. This is happening.

The courtyard wasn't very full at the time, but I noticed that it was pretty much just the two of us. Knowing this, the butterflies in my stomach began to multiply and become rabid and completely uncontrollable.

"Hey Diggory." I spoke. Cedric smiled, his eyes glancing in mine. My heart began to race, hoping that he wouldn't notice I brush a strand of my hair behind my ear, a nervous habit I had yet to knock.

"Do you just so happen to have the notes from the last astronomy lecture?" Cedric leaned against the wall, holding his books close to him. I noticed his stance, and became nervous. Was he flirting with me?

"Do you just so happen to know that I'm a second year?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Wait, really? I thought you were a third year?" Cedric looked genuinely shocked, and I laughed to ease the tension. Cedric let himself laugh, feeling less tense. He was more nervous than he let on, but I could see through it.

"Nope," I smiled, "But I'm pretty good in astronomy. Let me help you." I suggested, and Cedric agreed. Off to the library we went, I couldn't help but stare at him. His golden blonde hair glistened in the light of the courtyerd, and his eyes seemed to look right through me. Was I really this shallow? Maybe.

"You should take a picture. I might last a bit longer." Oh no, I thought. He noticed me staring.

"Good one, like I haven't heard that line before." I rolled my eyes as I spoke, trying my best to not show my glowing red cheeks. Cedric looked taken aback, as if a girl had never called him out before. 

"Do you have a habit of staring at other people?" Cedric asked, putting his hand under his chin. His eyes latched onto mine, and refused to let go. My breath hitched in my throat. What was happening to me?

"Not usually." I said, anxiously brushing my hair behind my ear. Cedric smiled, knowing exactly how he was affecting me. He scooted a bit closer to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Hmm, so I assume I'm the first." Cedric winked, watching me squirm nervously. Cedric picked up on all of my nervous habits, taking a mental note of it all. He'd have to test those again later. 

"You'd be assuming correctly." I smiled, speaking softly. I tried to reorganize the papers in my lap, but Cedric's eyes never left me.

"You're somethin' else, Black." Cedric grinned, and grabbed his things, and left me completely and utterly dazzled.

X

"So what did Diggory have to say?" George asks me, jumping from behind me. I grab my heart as I let out a scared yelp. Fred follows and laughs with George. I roll my eyes at the twins, and keep my hand placed over my racing heart.

"What?" I ask, catching my breath from the scare. I hadn't heard what they had said, but I was sure they were being nosy.

"We saw you talking to Cedric and we wanted to know what he said." Fred spoke up, waiting eagerly to hear about it. I sighed, knowing that whatever I told them, they would use against me in a future prank.

"He asked me about homework, that's all. If you wouldn't care, could you please mind your own bloody business?" I grinned, letting them both know I wasn't being too serious. They hate it when I'm too serious anyway, so they would be sure to call me out on it.

"You wish, Black!" The twins shouted in unison, walking off to their next class. Leaving me with nothing but my own thoughts.


	4. iv. the halloween horror

It was the weekend of Halloween, and everyone was gathered joyfully in the Great Hall. Pumpkins were floating upon the enchanted ceiling and everyone was in a wonderful mood. It seemed so perfect, especially since Cedric had been eyeing me the entire feast.

"What is Diggory looking at?" Fred asks, glancing to the Hufflepuff table. I turn to see him, and there Cedric is; looking directly at me. Once he catches on that other people are pointing at us, he turns away. I follow suit and turn back to face Fred and George.

"Are you positive that you were just doing homework with Diggory?" Fred teases with a smile, and I blush. George looks away uncomfortably, and I wonder what is going on with him. I never liked to see him upset or angry, he was my best friend after all.

My attention is then directed to the entry of the Great Hall, where Professor Quirrel is running rampant. Everyone turns their attention to Quirrel.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrel screams, running towards the Professors, "I thought you ought to know." As he comes to a standing position, he then collapses out of fear. 

Everyone in the Great Hall begins to panic, as they learned that there is a highly dangerous creature outside roaming the corridors just waiting to kill someone. The thought evokes fear within me, and I too begin to panic. Through the chaos and the screaming, Dumbledore is somehow able to grab everyone's attention.

"If everyone would please not panic. Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore speaks calmly and clearly. With that said, everyone begins to follow their house prefects to their common rooms.

As I follow Percy Weasley back to the Gryffindor common room, I spot Cedric walking back to Hufflepuff's common room. Before too much time passes by, I walk towards him, only to find him holding hands with Cho Chang, a girl from Ravenclaw. Before I could do anything else, I see him kiss her and I watch as she pulls him closer. When they pull apart, Cedric notices me watching them.

"Madelyne, it's not what you think-" Cedric walks away from Cho, who looks back at me in fear. It probably because of my father and his reputation, but I digress.

"It's not? Were you not literally shoving your tongue down her throat or am I just blind?"I shout, angry tears beginning to fill my eyes. Cedric's body becomes blurry through the tears, but I can see him getting closer to me. I turn away and start to walk back to the common room.

"Madelyne! Please wait!" Cedric grabs my wrist, but I stop him. I was hurt, and I felt that he needed to feel the same hurt that I was feeling. 

"I thought you were different..." I spoke softly, brushing my hair out of my face before swiftly walking away. I felt overwhelmed at the whole situation, and turn to run to the dormitories. Tears once again threatened to spill from my eyes, but I refused to let them. 

"Hey Madelyne...what's wrong?" George sees me and smiles, but immediately notices that something is wrong. His face washes over with concern. George places a hand on my shoulder and walks me to the couch.

"Tell me what's wrong, Maddie." George urges me to share, and I tell him everything. At first, he was shocked that I hadn't told him about Cedric, but he understood. George held me as I cried into his arms. The other Gryffindors took notice of my state and left us alone in the common room.

"Listen, if he can't see what a better person you are then I guess he doesn't deserve you." George tells me, as he gently rubs patterns on my back. I look into his eyes and smile.

"Oh what would I do without you?"


	5. v. celebration

I hadn't seen nor talked to Cedric Diggory since that night. I was angry at him for leading me on, making me think I was the only girl who was talking to him, when really he was off snogging Cho Chang behind my back. Of course, I don't blame Cho, she probably didn't know about him talking to me either.

George had been by my side whenever I had to be near Cedric. Fred, of course, helped George on his task to 'keep me from the lion's den.' They were very protective over me, but I was thankful to have someone to stop me from forgiving Cedric so easily. He had to know that behavior is unacceptable and that if he really wanted to be with me, he'd have to stop the side flings. It would be just me or her, but sure as hell not both.

Luckily, I had many good distractions from the situation. I had learned that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the ones to take down the troll in the bathroom that night. I was shocked when I found out and they asked me to keep it a secret, and I did as I was told.

Keeping secrets was one of those things I have always been good at, coming from a pureblood family that always taught me that blood is much thicker than water. That when it came down to the wire, you'd do anything and everything to protect what is yours.

X

Time seemed to fly by as the end-of-year feast began. The Great Hall was decorated with Slytherin attire and crests everywhere. Sadly, Slytherin won this year's house cup. I didn't let my disappointment for Gryffindor losing show, though. 

As everyone sat down for the feast, Dumbledore made some announcements after calming everyone down.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. The points stands thus." Dumbledore signals to the representative glasses with each house crest placed upon them. Clearly, Slytherin is in the lead.

"Fourth place is Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points. Third place is Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points. Second place is Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points. And in first place with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin house." The Great Hall erupts with cheers for each of the four houses. Most of Gryffindor is solemn in the fact that we ended up in the last place.

"However, recent events must be taken into account. I have a few last-minute points to award." As Dumbledore spoke, whispers sprouted throughout the Great Hall. What last-minute points? And to who?

"To Miss Hermione Granger; the core use of intellect when others were in grave peril; fifty points. Second to Mister Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years; fifty points. And third to Mister Harry Potter for pure love and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points. Finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore speaks.

"Wait, that means-" George is interrupted as Dumbledore talks once again.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore changes the Slytherin decorations to Gryffindor. The entire Gryffindor table stands up in celebration.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!" George shouts, pulling and tugging between Fred and I. I smile from ear to ear knowing that this year, has indeed been a good year.


	6. vi. forgiveness

As the season began to change from spring to summer and finally to autumn, I felt myself growing colder with them. I was getting older and had begun to realize the truth of the world. I had also begun to see the many beauties of which the world had to offer. Who would I be to refuse?

It was time to board the train once again and head off to Hogwarts for another year of learning magical things. I was excited to see my best friends, Fred and George. The last time I had seen them in person was the day we left for summer break.

"Well look who it is, Freddie!" I hear a very familiar voice come from behind me. Quickly, I turn around and spot my two favorite twins.

"Ay, Maddie! How was your summer?" Fred asks, pushing his bag back up on his shoulder. I glance between Fred and George, noticing how much taller they had gotten. They must have grown another foot in height.

"It was good-" I answer them happily, and stop myself once I see the person I hadn't seen in so long. Fred and George noticed my distractedness and glanced in the direction in which I was looking, only to find him.

"Aaand, I think it's about time to get on the train, don't ya think Freddie?" George spouts, blocking my high definition view of Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. I was both displeased and thankful.

"Right you are Georgie. We don't want to have to sit with any silly first years, now would we Miss Black?" Fred picks at me, and I give him a smile to let him know I was okay. But I wasn't. He was still with Cho and it hurt.

"Hey, where's Ron and Harry? They usually say hi before they sit down." I questioned, coming to the realization that I hadn't yet seen nor spoken to either Ron or Harry.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him since this morning. Nearly late for the train, we were!" George jokes, taking a bite out of the sandwich his mother had made him.

"Don't worry, they probably forgot to come by." I had hoped that what Fred had said was true, but something in my gut told me otherwise. 

X

The feast had come and gone as quickly as the summer had vanished. I found myself back in Hogwarts and slowly but surely getting back into the swing of things again. It was nice to be back home, where I truly belong. 

Classes had been assigned and I was now taking transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, herbology, and my elective; divination. I had found myself to be quite good at following my keen gut instincts. Especially since I had noticed neither Ron or Harry on the train. They had stolen Mr. Weasley's car and somehow drove it all the way to Hogwarts. How they did so successfully, I'll never know.

With that, I found myself sitting in the library focusing on my studies.

In the library, it was quiet. There was practically nobody there, so I found myself there often after classes were over for the day. It was one of the best places to get homework done in all of Hogwarts. Only once had I used the room of requirement, but I decided the library will do.

Unfortunately, I was not entirely alone.

"Is this seat taken?" Cedric's voice sounded deafening to my ears. I hadn't heard that voice in several weeks. More like several months if I'm being honest.

"I don't know. Are you?" I was angry, and I let it show. I'm sure it probably hurt him, but he had hurt me first. It had been a whole term and summer since we had last had a conversation. I was shocked that he'd even want to talk to me again after he clearly chose Cho over me.

"Madelyne, if I could take it back I would." Cedric was pleading, like there was a part of him that was sincerely sorry. But could I trust him after the stunt he pulled? I can't just let back into my life for him to just turn around and make the same mistakes over and over again.

"Take it back? You were full-on making out with her!" I speak to him, finally turn to face him with my arms crossed in front of my chest. I could see his face. He looked tired, disheveled, and like he hadn't been sleeping very well for a while. My arms uncross and fall to my sides, seeing him so low.

"It wasn't like that at all." Cedric explains, carefully placing his hands on my shoulders. He walks closer to me, leaving limited space between us. I didn't fight again, but I was suspicious.

"Oh? Then how was it?" I demanded an answer from him. Anything to explain why he did what he did.

"She kissed me."

"Really? That's all you got?" I questioned him, stepping back away from him. This was one of those things that everyone says. Was it just another ploy for him to get close to me again?

"Yes, really. She saw me staring at you in the Great Hall and got jealous. She pulled me aside the first chance she got and she kissed me." Cedric explained, walking closer to me once again. I felt my muscles in my body loosening. Maybe I could trust him. The least I could do is try.

"Are you being honest with me? I mean, what about all of the other times when you were with her?" I asked, in a hushed whisper. I was scared to ask, but I knew that I needed confirmation. I needed to know where I stand; where we stand together.

"Those times were nothing. And of course, I am being honest, Madelyne. I wouldn't do that to a girl. Ever." Cedric's eyes followed mine and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I hated to admit it, but it felt good to be near Cedric again. I pulled away abruptly.

"So, you do like me?" I asked him weakly, watching him as he chuckled to himself. I waited for his answer, hoping to hear him say what I wanted to hear.

"Yes, Madelyne Black, I like you."

X

"Hey Madelyne, are you busy at the moment?" I was interrupted by the one and only Harry Potter. I lift my head from my charms textbook and look up at Harry. He looked nervous just by the way he was standing. My curiosity was peaked.

"Not at the moment, no. What is it?" I flashed a comforting smile his way, and he sat down beside me on the couch within the common room.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in attending Sir Nick's Deathday party?" Harry asks me very shyly. I sigh, knowing that I have a large pile of homework beckoning me.

"Any other time, Harry, I would. I'm just absolutely slammed with homework at the moment. But I will make it up to you, I promise." I made both Harry and myself a promise, and I intended to keep it. Harry smiled at the proposal and let out a sigh.

"It's alright, I just didn't want to let Sir Nick down." Harry was being honest, as I usually felt he was. I knew what he had been through, and I felt empathy for him. 

I didn't know why, but I felt connected to Harry. Maybe one day I'd figure out why.


	7. vii. honesty

I had been studying so diligently, I hadn't heard anyone enter the library. I only noticed when I felt two sturdy arms wrap themselves around my torso. Quickly, I turn around, revealing Cedric Diggory.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Mister Diggory?" I smile, feeling him squeeze me into his chest. He was warm and smelt of fresh-cut grass. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, taking in his scent and his warmth.

"Checking in on my girl, that's all...if that's okay with you, Miss Black?" Cedric plays along, smirking at me from above me. Cedric had also seemed to have an intense growth spurt over the summer.

"Oh, it's fine by me." I spoke softly, slightly anxious that someone else might walk in any minute. Fortunately, my secret spot in the library is a small cranny between many bookshelves that is relatively challenging to find.

"So what is Miss Black doing all by herself in the library?" Cedric asks, taking a seat right next to me. I grinned, watching him pull his books out to study with me.

"What are you doing, Mister Diggory?" I asked, placing my hand underneath my chin. I watch him attentively as he too began to read.

"I'm studying." Cedric spoke, smiling to himself. I felt close to him, so much so that his feet found mine underneath the table. I had read plenty of Nicholas Sparks novels to know where this was going. But for some reason, I didn't feel the need to stop it.

X

The next day of classes is mundane. I find myself slipping into a daydream-like state in nearly all of my classes. Apparently, my study sessions with Cedric have been very helpful in getting me ahead in nearly all of my classes. I guess that's what happens when you spend nearly every single day studying with someone.

"Well done, Miss Black. You are excelling in this class." Professor Flitwick commented to me, making me smile in response. At every corner of my life, things were going well. All of my friends seemed to notice that I was happier, especially around Cedric. 

"How are things going with Cedric? Have you kissed yet?" Fred asked intently, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I am quick to roll my eyes at him, making him get more riled up.

"I heard he's one hell of a kisser!" George whisper-yells at me. George looks less interested in hearing about it, but there isn't anything to tell. The truth is Cedric and I haven't kissed.

"How do you two know that he's a good kisser? You haven't kissed him, have you?" I turn the tables around to them, making them slightly uncomfortable, but they play along anyways.

"It isn't the likes of us you should be worried about Madelyne. It's his little fan club." Fred explains, pointing to the group of girls in the courtyard watching my every move with disgust. I shrug them off and turn back to the twins.

"Oh shut up," I laugh at them, then looked at the clock on my wrist, "Bloody hell! I've got to go!" I shot up and began to make my way to the library to meet Cedric. 

X

We had been meeting every day to talk about things and to study. When I got there, I realized that Cedric had also only just gotten there. He looked a bit worried, like something was bothering him, and I too begin to become anxious.

"Cedric? Is everything okay?" I slowly made my way over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm not sure, Madelyne. You spend an awful lot of your time with those Weasley boys." Cedric's brows were furrowed, and he looked genuinely hurt. But I wasn't totally sure why.

"What? Fred and George?" I asked him, confused. He thought that there was something going on between me and the twins? No way!

"Yeah, it sort of makes me feel insecure." Cedric looks me in the eyes as he speaks, showing me that he is being truthful. I immediately feel guilty for making him feel that way. I had to let him know that absolutely nothing was going on.

"Cedric, I can promise you we are all just friends. They've been my best friends since my first year here. Dating one of them would be like dating a brother!" I laugh, trying my best to make him more comfortable. His face shoots up, and he starts to go back to normal again.

"Are you sure? George always looks at me funny when I'm with you. He looks like he wants to punch me sometimes, and it's a little intense." Cedric chuckles, reliving the memory of George's face. He must have given him quite a stare to frighten him that much.

"If it bothers you that much, I can tell him to cool it." I suggest, moving closer to Cedric. Cedric wraps his arms around my shoulder, making me feel safe as he pulls me in for a hug.

"To cool it? You have such a way with words, Black." Cedric pulls away to look me in the face, and laughs.

"Oh, Cedric. You truly have no idea."


	8. viii. confrontation

After the pleasant meeting with Cedric, I decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room a bit early. I wanted to have plenty of time to talk to the twins.

"Fred? George? Are you in here?" I yell, looking for them in the common room. Jokingly, I check under the chairs and couch to see if they've transfigured themselves into a crumb of some sort. I definitely wouldn't put it past the two of them.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back!" Fred jumped out from behind me, scaring the living daylights out of me once again. I let out a hefty sigh as I recovered from the trauma. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, watching me as if I did something.

"Don't give me that look, nothing happened!" I retorted, plopping myself down on the couch tiredly. Fred and George exchanged a look of disbelief. Was it really that hard to believe?

"Okay, keep your secrets." Fred sighed, "So what did you need?" He looked slightly bored.

"Well, I have to ask a favor. From the both of you, actually." I got nervous, as I usually hated confrontations. I never really had enough of a problem to confront someone with, so this was a first for me. I just hoped that they wouldn't take it to heart. I was doing this for Cedric and the prospects of our relationship.

"What might that be exactly?" George asked, looking slightly stressed as he glanced between Fred and I. This was going to be a bit more difficult than I thought. Maybe if I make it funny they'll pay closer attention?

"Well, for starters could you stop giving Cedric the death glare when he's around? It's making the both of us uncomfortable." I spoke, crossing my arms defensively against my chest. 

"Uncomfortable? I haven't done anything!" Fred shouted lightheartedly. I looked to George who was now looking down at the floor. He was guilty.

"Oh, come on! He's always parading you around like he owns you or something! You're not an object and I wish he'd stop treating you like one." George looks up at me, throwing his arms in the air apprehensively. He had never said anything to me about how he'd felt about Cedric and I being together. It had never occurred to me that he felt this way.

"Cedric does not treat me like an object and he most certainly does not 'parade' me around. You honestly think that?" I was angry that he was thinking so low of Cedric. Cedric had never once done any of those things that George had claimed he was doing. Besides, I was with Cedric more than anyone. I should know how he is as a person and as a boyfriend.

"Honestly, I do. You deserve better, Madelyne. You just don't realize it yet, but you will one day!" George marches off into his room, with a slam of his door. I realize that we just had a fight. The first fight that we had ever had. I was shocked, and I didn't hear Fred leave until I looked up and saw that I was standing alone.

Had I just lost my two best friends?

X

That night, I struggled to even get a wink of sleep. I was tossing and turning all night, thinking of how horribly that conversation went. Why did George hate Cedric so much? It's not like Cedric had ever done anything to him.

By the time I had started to drift off to sleep, the morning sun came and woke everyone up. The only thing that was different was the fact that Ms. Norris, who is Filch's cat, had been petrified. Nobody knew what had happened or who had done it. 

However, rumor had spread that the potential heir of Slytherin, which has been assumed to be Harry Potter, had been the one to petrify Filch's cat. I, for one, believe that Harry is innocent. After all, it should be innocent until proven guilty.

Sitting outside in the courtyard gave me time to think. I needed a little space away from everyone. It had been a few hours since the fight with the twins; more specifically George and it was eating at me. I felt insanely guilty for making him upset, it was my fault since I was the one who started the talk anyway. It was my turn to apologize and go back to being the friends we were.

"Fred!" I saw him across the courtyard and called out his name, "Could you come over here for a moment?" He smiled and came over to meet me where I was sitting.

"Listen, I need you to help me get to George. I have to apologize to him for what happened last night. He has to know that I feel terrible for starting the whole conversation. It never should have happened anyway. I should have kept my bloody mouth shut, If I had then none of this would have happened and we would still be friends. And honestly that's all I want! I just want everything to go back to the way it was before any of this-"

"Madelyne...it's okay." Fred stopped me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I was worked up, nearly sweating from talking so fast. He could tell that I needed to calm down. But did I deserve being coddled?

"W-what?"

"I'm George." He spoke softly, "It's okay. I forgive you even though it wasn't your fault. It was mine, and I pushed my opinion on you and I'm the one who should be apologizing." I let out a sigh of relief, but was partially embarrassed. I should be able to tell the twins apart by now.

"What? No-" I tried to stop him, but he kept talking.

"I'm sorry, Madelyne. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel guilty. I...I support your relationship with Diggory. I still want to be friends." George's eyes seemed to say more than his mouth, and I felt the need to hug him. As I pulled him in for a hug, I felt him hesitate, but then he gave in and hugged me tightly.

"Are we okay?" I asked, scared to pull away from the hug. George pulled away first and nodded.

"We are," He spoke, "but something bad is happening here, Black. I think the chamber of secrets has been opened."


	9. ix. eventuality

"I'm afraid the quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw has been canceled." Professor McGonagall announced, just as the teams were getting ready to start the match. I clung on to Cedric, hoping to wish him good luck before the match. I guess everyone seemed to have had other plans.

"What? Professor, this match can't be canceled..." Quidditch team captain, Cedric Diggory spoke. I could see that he was upset about the match being canceled, seeing as he had worked hard with tryouts and practices all season. 

"Yes, it can and it is canceled, Mister Diggory. I suggest all of you go back to your common rooms immediately. It seems another student has been attacked." Professor McGonagall was trying to maintain her composure, but I could see that she was nervous. Not only for herself but all of Hogwart's safety.

Honestly, I was too.

X

"I can't believe this! After all the long hours of practice and everything...it's all over." Cedric was frustrated and found himself pacing. I felt so useless in making him feel better, so I decide to talk him back to being calm.

"It's going to be okay, Ced. Once they find out who is petrifying people, everything will go back to normal." I had hoped deeply that what I was telling him would be true. I truly hoped that whoever was doing this to people, would get caught. I mean, in a magical school filled to the brim with multi-talented witches and wizards, you would think they'd be capable of catching the perpetrator.

"Maybe I like being a little not normal." Cedric smirked, placing his hand around my waist. I sucked in a quick breath, taken aback by his sudden change in behavior. He smiled again as he saw my reaction to his advances. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and so did I. Instead of fighting my feelings, I gave into them.

"Maybe I do too." I spoke, biting my lip. He pulled me closer to him, as I could feel his breath down my neck. I felt my heart rate begin to quicken, as I brought my hands up to his face, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"You are the only one keeping me sane, you know that Black?" Cedric spoke as he leaned down, his gaze flashing between my eyes and my lips. I pulled him closer, as he placed his lips against mine. All of a sudden, nothing else seemed to matter to me. Nothing at all, except for him.

My fingers found their way to his golden blonde hair, and his hands wandered my lower back and my waist. I could feel myself getting lighter and losing air, but as everything was happening, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

X

"Hermione, you won't BELIEVE what just happened!" I burst into the Gryffindor common room in a good mood, and with a gigantic smile on my face. I was giddy, but I was proud to be. Cedric Diggory finally kissed me.

"She's not here, Madelyne." Ron speaks in a monotone voice. I was confused, and trying to read Harry and Ron's body language. Something was wrong, and I began to worry for Hermione.

"What? Then where is she?" I began to freak out, watching Harry and Ron not moving made me even more uneasy.

"In the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, as equally as monotone as Ron. In that moment, I felt my feet move before I could register what I was doing. All I knew was that I had to find Hermione.

X

"How was she?" Cedric sits across from me in the library. I was shaking uncontrollably after seeing Hermione in her frozen, death-like state. It looked like she had been frozen to death, and that was the worst part. If I hadn't known about people being petrified, I would have thought she was dead. 

"She was just laying there, completely frozen. It was horrible, almost like looking at a frozen corpse." I explain, shivering after reliving the thought. Cedric's worried gaze finds mine and he holds my hand over the table.

"Madelyne, they will find out who's doing this. Until then, I will protect you against whatever the hell is petrifying people." Cedric's words went straight to my head, almost making me dizzy. Of course, he would protect me. He always looked after me, and even noticed things I didn't; like George for example.

"Cedric Diggory; the fearless man with a heart of gold." I joked, squeezing his hand in a pattern of threes. Cedric grinned from ear to ear, squeezing my hand back in the same pattern.

"Madelyne Black; the perfect woman for me." Cedric pulled me close and planted a pure kiss on my forehead. Happiness was only one word for what I was feeling. Perhaps peace or utter satisfaction would be better terms.

X

"I can't believe Ginny is missing..." I spoke in shock, sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I was surrounded by Gryffindor's on all sides; Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan. Every one of us was stressed, and we didn't know who would be next. Chances were it could be one of us.

"Yeah, imagine how I feel! She's my bloody sister!" Ron shouts, both in anger and in pain. I could tell that his sister being missing was heavily affecting him.

"Calm down, Ron. We'll find her." George tried his best to reassure his youngest brother, but I could see it wasn't working.

"Really? What about 'her skeleton will lay in the chamber forever' don't you guys understand?" Ron put his face in his hands, clearly upset and stressed about everything. I couldn't blame him, if my sibling was missing I'd be terrified too.

"I better get up to bed, it's getting late and we all have class in the morning." George comments as he and Fred stand up. At this point, the only people left in the room were myself, Harry, and Ron.

"That's odd coming from you, Weasley." I commented, making George smirk. I let my back sink in the couch, pondering what to do. 

It was late, but how could I sleep knowing what I know?


	10. x. resilience

"Madelyne, you have to stay here and be there when Hermione wakes up." Harry argues, looking me directly in the eyes. I shake my head and look down at the floor. 

"But I can help you two. You have no idea what is in that chamber." I retort. I have a whole extra year of knowledge behind me, I'm sure I could be of help. I know for a fact that Hermione has been the one who has repeatedly saved their asses a multitude of times.

"It has to be me, I'm the only one who can speak parseltongue." Harry had a point. I couldn't speak parseltongue, so I couldn't get them into the chamber physically. I decided to not push further. Obviously Harry had his mind made up, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

With that, I let it go. I guess my order of business was to be there when Hermione wakes up, and to be sure to tell her everything. Unfortunately, I have no idea when or if she'll wake up. Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey had begun to make a potion that would un-petrify the petrified, but who knows how long that could take?

X

It was once again time for the end-of-year feast. Hermione had only just woken up and been cured of her petrification. She decided to wait until the feast to see Harry and Ron. I agreed with her, and left her on her own in the infirmary under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye.

On the way to the feast, I walked to the Great Hall hand in hand with Cedric. I was watching him as we walked, without even saying a word I knew what he was thinking.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified. Also, in light of recent events and as a school treat, all exams have been canceled." Dumbledore announces, and all of Hogwarts stands and claps. Victorious feelings are shared all around. 

I glance over to the Hufflepuff table and wink at Cedric. Knowing that maybe the evil had been conquered, or maybe not, I knew that no matter what happens, I will always have him.


	11. xi. darkness

I was numb. It was like I felt nothing, but the thing was I could feel everything all at once. Maybe it was because I hadn't yet processed the information.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been really quiet." George noticed before anyone else how quiet I had been. In fact, the only word I had the courage to utter was a weak hello. I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems, and I tried to put on my best poker face.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I smiled, picking up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I blew off my anxieties as I stepped onto the train. George was quick to stop me.

"Madelyne, we've been friends for four years. You can tell us anything, y'know." George commented, his hand never leaving my shoulder blade. Fred nodded, standing beside George. I could see it in their eyes that they were worried about me. I couldn't let anyone see my worry, so I smiled and shrugged it all off.

"I know, but it's not that deep really." I explained, all while maintaining a half-hearted smile. Maybe the smile would throw them off my track, or maybe not. But I had to try.

"Is it...is it because of your father?" Fred asked, whispering the last part. I froze, trying to not show any emotion. Of course, it was because of my father. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. I had heard, but only I knew it was because he was an animagus who wasn't properly registered through the Ministry of Magic. Of course, I had never and would never tell anyone I knew that information. I was just a daughter trying her best to protect her father from further sentencing.

"Yes, it is." I spoke sternly, "But I don't want to talk about it." I smiled again, taking in a deep breath before once again stepping onto the train. I turned back when I heard George speak.

"That's alright, just don't be afraid to talk to us. We won't say anything to anyone." George's face displayed a look of sincerity and I knew he meant it. 

"I know," I spoke, smiling at the twins, "I should go find Cedric. I'll see you guys at the feast." I smiled and waved, heading off to find Cedric's train car.

X

"How's my boyfriend doing?" I ask, scooting myself closer to Cedric. Cedric chuckled and put his arm around me. I smiled at the comforting contact.

"I'm good, but how are you doing?" Cedric asks, getting slightly more serious. I felt my heart skip a beat within my chest, but I hoped he hadn't noticed. Should I tell him how I'm really feeling? I can't let him know too much.

"I'm doing alright." I shifted a bit uncomfortably in my seat. Cedric noticed the change in my demeanor and pulled me closer, looking into my eyes trying to find the real me. 

"I know for a fact that you're not, Madelyne. I...I know you and I'm with you because I care about you; every part of you." Cedric held my hands in my lap

"Cedric, my life is a lot darker than you might think-" I tried to explain, more to myself than to Cedric. It was like I was trying to reason with myself out loud.

"I know who you are, Madelyne. That has never bothered me because I love you." Cedric placed his right hand around my face, rubbing his finger against my cheek. I felt my throat close, making me begin to breathe manually. I was hyper-aware of myself, making my heart begin to pound. Cedric loved me?

"You what?" I couldn't breathe. Cedric smiled, licking his lips and glancing at mine. I couldn't find it in myself to move, so I stayed still hoping that his lips would find my own.

"I love you, Madelyne. For everything you are." 

"I-I love you too." I look back at Cedric, and he smiles and puts a hand out in front of me. I grab it and he pulls me closer. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and he had one hand in mine and the other on my hip. I was still nervous, but he managed to take my mind off of it all. 

I pulled him close and as I felt Cedric lean into my body, he planted a kiss on my lips. The kiss seemed to make everything stop. Time. Everyone. Everything. I had almost forgotten all about my problems for just a brief moment.

X

After a few hours of sitting with Cedric, I made a last-minute decision to go see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I hadn't talked to them yet, and I felt the need to at least catch up after the events of last year. After all, it was hard to enjoy their company while a killer was on the loose.

"Hey guys." I opened the door to their train car after spending nearly half an hour searching for it. I made sure to memorize the number of Cedric's train car.

"Hello Madelyne. It feels like we haven't spoken in ages!" Hermione exclaims, standing up to hug me. I hugged her back, making sure to smile. I felt Harry and Ron staring at me, so I started to sit down, beside the unknown man. For some reason he looked familiar, but his dress-coat was laying over top of him, blocking much of his face.

The three of them must have been having a glum conversation before I arrived, so I stayed quiet, hoping I could learn what they had been talking about. Unfortunately for me, the train suddenly began to come to a shrieking halt.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet!" Hermione said, unable to move from her seat. I glanced out the window, watching as the sky began to turn dark and the glass began to literally freeze over. The feeling of desperation, overwhelming depression came over my body. At this point, it had gotten so cold in the car that I could see my own breath. The four of us began exchanging worried glances.

A large, darkening shadow had appeared to be opening the door to our train car. Out of pure instinct, I ran to the door and tried locking it. The dark creature fought me on this, and pushed the door open anyway, knocking me to the floor of the car. I felt dizzy, as I watched the creature suck the light and life from Harry.

The man who was sleeping rose from his seat, producing a powerful Patronus. I sucked in a breath, trying to get myself to move but the tiredness I felt overcame me. The only thing I had remembered was the deafening darkness that surrounded me.

X

When I woke up, Harry was sitting up and eating chocolate. I rubbed my hand against my forehead, begging for the ache to go away. I must have hit my head pretty hard when I fell.

"Are you alright, Miss Black? I heard you took quite the fall." The man helped me stand up, and offered me chocolate, but I refused. I looked at the door again, not seeing the creature there. I took a deep breath, before explaining.

"I tried to lock the door, but that thing was too strong." I felt tired, and the dizziness had yet to pass. The man noticed my stubbornness and made a comment that I wasn't expecting.

"Brave, just like your father." The man smiled, his face still looking familiar.

"You look familiar...have we met before?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the pain I felt in my skull. I watched him as he readjusted himself in his seat. In the corner of my eye, I watch as Harry, Ron, and Hermione watch the conversation unfold. Their curiosity would be the death of me one day.

"I...I knew your father." I blinked, not knowing what to do. What should I say? 

"Were you two close?" I asked, needing to know more about my father. I needed to know the kind of person he was. In the end, all I wanted was to know my own father.

"You could say that. It was a long time ago, of course. But we were friends. I'm Professor Remus Lupin." Lupin looked a little lost, like he knew things but couldn't tell me. At least, not in front of three of Hogwarts' most trouble-causing teens. I figured he knew that he could trust me, after all he did know my father.

"It's nice to hear someone talk about him like a person and not a monster." I smiled, looking down at my own hands. I heard Lupin shuffle closer to me, and I snapped my head back in his direction.

"Of course, you're his daughter. Nobody wants to hear bad things about their own family. If you'll excuse me, I have to speak with the driver." With that, Lupin left the car. I felt a strange sense of hope flow through me. I wished that I had gotten to spend more time with my father. Lupin was the only true chance I had of getting to know him. 

I have to get to know my father, and the only way to do that was to get close with Lupin.


	12. xii. closing in

By the time everyone arrived at Hogwarts, the sun had already set and the night sky had taken over. The darkness was only a reminder that my father was still out there and I was left nearly completely in the dark.

As I was making my way to the Great Hall, I felt two hands grab me from behind and pull me into one of Filch's broom closets. Before I could scream, those same two hands were laced around my mouth. I close my eyes, fearing the worst. Who was after me? 

"Hey, it's just me." I open my eyes, revealing Cedric Diggory's face. I let out a sigh of relief and jokingly slapped his chest.

"Holy shit, Cedric! I thought I was going to get murdered!" I exclaimed in a loud whisper. Cedric smiled guiltily as he pulled me into a safe hug.

"Sorry, I didn't want to call your name and risk getting caught, Madelyne." Cedric whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Him saying my name flipped a switch in me. At that moment there was nothing I wanted more than him.

Cedric looked in my eyes and I looked into his. We both knew what we wanted, and I did nothing to stop him.

He picked me up and sat me on the small table in the closet, being careful not to make much noise. He placed his hands around my face to pull me closer, my hands roaming his hair and his back. I felt his hands dip past my neck and wander down my spine. I let out a slight moan, and Cedric giggled before sucking on my neck.

"Wait, how long have we been in here?" I pulled away, out of breath. Cedric looked messy, his hair was ruffled from my fingers. I wish I had my camera because I would have loved to have a picture of him looking like this. It was hot.

"We're going to miss the feast!" I jumped up, not worrying about my appearance too much. I rushed out of the closet and found myself in the Great Hall.

X

"Where the hell were you? The feast started fifteen minutes ago." Fred inquired, laughing at me, but also a little worried. I had a tendency to worry people with my absence as it was often abrupt and without much of an explanation.

"Nowhere! I mean, I was just in the bathroom." I struggled to speak, still out of breath from running, and doing other things. I smirked to myself just thinking about it.

"Oh, well your neck tells a different story." Fred laughed, and I was confused. What was on my neck? I felt around and felt a bruise on the crook of my neck, and I gasped. George turned to look at me, also noticing the special mark on my neck. He didn't say anything, but he only looked away, as if he was angry.

Cedric had left a hickey on my neck. How did I not notice? I instantly tightened my collar and made sure my robe covered as much of my neck as possible. How could I have been so careless? At the time, I didn't care and it could have gotten me in so much trouble! Why did I get the feeling that I actually liked it; sneaking around and having the eccentric fear of getting caught. It was exhilarating but very dangerous.

I glanced over to the Hufflepuff table, seeing Cedric watching me while drinking his pumpkin juice with a smirk on his face. I smiled, knowing that it didn't matter if people knew. I was Cedric's girl and he was mine.


	13. xiii. denial

The autumn leaves had fallen and as winter began to set in, I found myself growing colder with the seasons. I longed for my father, hoping maybe he would find me. Word had spread that he was after Harry, to finish what he started all those years ago after he supposedly betrayed James and Lily Potter. 

Deep down, I refused to believe that my father had betrayed someone who was considered his best friend. On the surface I showed no emotion; I was too scared to let myself feel anything. What if I was wrong?

After defense against the dark arts with Professor Lupin, he asked if I could stay behind and help him with a small assignment. I was confused, but followed through anyway.

"What would you like me to do, Professor?" I asked, placing my books and my things down on the nearest table. I brushed some lint off my robes as I waited for an answer. 

"Actually, I was just going to ask what I could do for you." Lupin smiled as he spoke, and began to reorganize his desk. To be fair, it was quite honestly a mess.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." I wondered what he was up to. Lupin was a very interesting man with a prominent scar on his face, though I didn't know what it was from, I sensed it was a dark part of his past and potentially involved my father. 

"I mean, that night on the train. I could tell that you were eager to know more about your father, and frankly, I know plenty." Lupin explained, taking a seat. My eyes watched him as he sat down, observing his behavior. I was assuming he would tell me more.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, happily but slightly suspicious. Lupin didn't know me very well and had no real reason to tell me anything. But some part of me needed to know what he knew; anything would be better than the nothingness of my father that currently filled my brain.

"Of course, you're father was one of my best friends." Lupin laughed, clearly trying to get me to be more comfortable. Eventually, I gave up the tough act. It was that day I began to trust Lupin as family more than a professor.

"How did you meet? Was it here at Hogwarts?" I asked, walking towards his desk. I yearned for more details in hopes that it would help conjure up some of my own memories.

"You might want to sit down. We could be here a while." Lupin smiled, pointing to an empty seat beside his desk. I sat down and listened intently, making sure I missed not a single detail.

X

"The fat lady...she's gone!" Ginny says with panic in her voice. Many people around me began to freak out; including the Weasley clan. 

I watched as people pushed past us and attempted to search the dormitory for any evidence as to who did it. I think everyone knew deep down who was responsible for the attack, I was the one who didn't want to believe it.

The pit in my stomach began to grow as I came to my very own conclusion.

It was my father.

X 

"Cedric, I'm really scared. What if this whole time everything people have told me about my father really is true? What if he is a murderer?" I was so stressed, worried that my father could actually be the one who did all those things.

"I don't know, Madelyne. If not him, then who did betray James and Lily that night?" Cedric asked, holding me in his arms as I spoke.

"I have no idea! That's the problem, you see. I can't think of anybody else besides death eaters that would have betrayed them, and it's obvious that the person that did betray them were close to them; like they were friends." I said, trying to think more critically than before. I hoped that maybe I had missed something or overlooked a small detail that would prove Sirius' innocence.

"Okay, so who were they friends with at the time?" Cedric asked, but the question was not valid.

"Cedric, James and Lily Potter had many friends. Trying to figure that out would be like looking for a needle in a haystack." I joked, making Cedric lean forward in his chair. I hated putting my problems on other people, making people upset or uncomfortable didn't sit right with me.

"Okay...who were they really close to? I mean, like who would they spend Christmases with?" Cedric asked me, watching me closely. I could tell he was worried about me being so stressed, but I had to know the truth.

"That's it. That should be enough to narrow the search down, but I need to talk to someone who was a part of their friend group." I thought out loud. Cedric nodded in agreement.

"You mean someone like Professor Lupin?" Cedric suggested, looking up at me as I stood up.

"Cedric, you're brilliant!" I kiss Cedric on the cheek and quickly race out of the library. I was a woman on a mission. I had to do what was necessary to clear my father's name.

X

"Professor Lupin?" I shouted, as I walked into the defense against the dark arts classroom. I looked at the walls, searching for Lupin.

"Oh, yes. Miss Black, how can I help you?" Lupin was standing just beside his desk, erasing the notes from the previous lesson. I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"I...If you had a moment could we speak?" I asked, trying to sound not anxious. Clearly I was getting better at hiding my emotions as Lupin seemed to be oblivious to my naturally anxious state.

"Of course. Care to elaborate?" Lupin shot me a glance, and I exhaled through my nose. 

"Oh, you see I've been doing a little research on my own and I just wondered if you knew anyone who was perhaps close friends with Lily and James Potter?" I pretended to sound nonchalant, as to not raise suspicion. Though I figured he'd find out why I was asking eventually.

"I was fairly close with the Potter's up until Harry was born, but that's a hard question to answer. They were good people and kept lots of company over the years. Are you thinking of someone in particular, Miss Black?" Lupin turned to me again, this time watching me more carefully. He was catching on.

"Well yes, but actually no." I laughed at myself, glancing over to Lupin's desk as something caught my eyes, "Professor, what is that?" I spotted what looked like a map.

"That is a special map." Lupin says, confirming my observation. I leaned closer to his desk, in hopes of getting a better look. I noticed the map's layout heavily resembled that of Hogwarts.

"Of Hogwarts? Who are moony, wormtail, padfoot, and prongs?" I asked, looking back at Lupin.

"This might actually be the answer to your unknown question, Miss Black. You see, the four of us made this map. The names on the front are our nicknames, only the four of us really knew of them. The group consisted of myself, your father, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew." Lupin explained, though I was still partially confused. They had secret nicknames and why were they so strange? This conversation seemed to raise more questions than it gave answers.

That didn't leave any room for a person to betray the Potter's. Peter Pettigrew had been long dead, and I was speaking with Lupin.

It really must have been my father.


	14. xiv. christmas wishes

"I forgot how much I loved going to Hogsmeade." I spoke softly, feeling bits of snow fall onto my nose. 

I looked around Hogsmeade, seeing people going in and out of the pubs and shacks. It was almost that special time of year again. 

"Me too. I haven't been in a while and now I have the best date." Cedric gripped my hand a bit tighter and pulled me closer under his arm. I looked up to him and saw the smile spread across his face, making me nearly swoon. After two years of dating, I still get butterflies every time I see him smile.

"You're too sweet." I said, waiting for him to smile again, and he did. Feeling like I won the lottery, we spotted the three broomsticks. At the same time, Cedric and I looked at each other.

"How about a butterbeer?"

X

Time passed smoothly and as it did, Christmas came even closer. Hogwarts was being elegantly decorated for the holidays and with that came a serene sense of joy. As the lights went up, so did everyone's spirits.

"I need to talk to you about something." Cedric pulled me aside in the hallway. I was a bit shocked, and could hear the slightest of worry in his voice.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned. I watched as he squirmed. He seemed really nervous and I had never really seen him this nervous. Like ever.

"Yes, actually." Cedric smiled, but looked a bit scared, "I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me for Christmas?" Woah. Was I ready to meet Cedric's family?

"Oh Cedric, I'd love to!" I nearly jumped into his arms, but stopped myself when I remembered we were in the school hallway. I couldn't suppress my smile, and let myself show my teeth.

"Thank God, I was worried you wouldn't want to." Cedric beamed as he brushed off his Hufflepuff robes. The color yellow suited him and his personality so well.

"What? I can't wait to see who gave you that perfect hair!" I laughed, running my hands through his hair. That would never get old.

X

"I heard Snape is taking over the defense against the dark arts position for Lupin. How's that going?" I ask, putting my bookmark into the book I am reading. My eyes had begun to ache and I needed a break.

"Not well. He's given us loads of homework in both classes. It's an ungodly amount too, with quidditch practices." Harry says, clearly overwhelmed and angry. I couldn't blame him for it though, I too missed Lupin but for completely different reasons.

"I'm sure Lupin will be back soon." I tell him and try t comfort him. I wish I knew what crawled up Snape's ass to make him such a strict professor. Maybe if Lupin were here, he'd tell me.

"I hope you're right." Harry speaks softly, probably more to himself than to me.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself." I noticed he didn't move his position on the couch. He was almost as still as a statue.

"I...don't really want to speak about it, Madelyne." Harry spoke quietly. I was worried for him. Had something happened?

"Harry, you know I won't tell anyone, right?" I moved closer to him, in hopes of figuring out why he was acting so strange.

"How can I trust you with anything anymore?" Harry suddenly spoke louder, and had a sort of outburst. Did I do something wrong? Why was Harry so upset at me?

"What?"

"It was your father who betrayed my parents and got them killed! Why should you be any different?" Harry yelled, standing up from the couch in the common room. I back away from him.

"Harry I-" I tried to explain to him what Lupin had told me, but he wasn't backing down.

"No, Madelyne. He did betray my parents and he betrayed me too. He was my Godfather. And he still betrayed me." Harry's words were like venom. But what did he say?

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. Why didn't Lupin tell me? Better yet, why didn't Harry tell me himself?

"You honestly didn't know?" Harry realized, and got quieter. He watched me process this new information.

"No, I-I didn't. How long have you known?" I asked, my voice so low I couldn't tell if he could actually hear what I was saying. I don't think it would have taken an expert to figure it out.

"Not long. I overheard McGonagall talking about it." Harry confessed. He looked at me with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. Was it sadness? Maybe desperation? 

"And you didn't tell me?" I remained at a quiet level with my voice. I still hadn't processed anything that had been said. 

"Why should I have?" Harry retorted, still slightly mad that my father was the one who turned his parents in and handed them over to Voldemort. I couldn't stand there and defend my father and definitely couldn't have downplayed what happened. Instead, I just let myself break.

"Because that's what siblings...or god siblings are supposed to do, Harry." I spoke, both angry and emotional. I needed to think this over. Alone.

X

"Merry Christmas, Madelyne." Cedric spoke in my ear, as we sat in front of the fire. We had been snuggling by the fire almost all night. 

Cedric's father had been a wonderful host and had welcomed me into his home graciously as Cedric's girlfriend. Everything went very smoothly, and his dad seemed to like me and support the relationship, for that I was thankful.

Cedric lovingly kissed my forehead and nuzzled his head on top of mine. 

"Merry Christmas, Cedric." I whispered back, wrapping my arms around Cedric's torso and putting my head under his chin. He seemed to radiate warmth just as the fire did. 

And just like that, my problems burned away and turned into ash. My one Christmas wish was that one day I'd learn the truth about my father, that one day I'd get to hear it from him.


	15. xv. the truth comes out

The new semester had come in full swing as I found myself back at Hogwarts. The weather had begun to slowly get more temperate, but winter had taken its toll on the landscape. Nevertheless, things had settled down for the most part.

Harry and I ultimately started talking again, after he apologized for being so bitter and directing his anger towards me. Of course, I forgave him. I did make him promise to tell me things when they happen and told him to come to me with his dilemmas. If I was the only family he had, then I had to be there for him and vice versa.

Cedric and I had become closer than ever before. Everything seemed to be so perfect between us. We walked each other to class almost every day and even kept up with our special study sessions. With his help, I remained ahead in almost all of my classes.

However, George hadn't talked to me on his own since the beginning of the school year. He was very distant and only really talked to me when he was with Fred. I had missed him, but I guess he didn't feel the same.

Things had gone back to normal for the most part. I was spending more of my time with Harry and his friends after learning the truth.

"You and Cedric look really good together. How are things going?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her juice. The Great Hall seemed a bit vacant, for it being lunch hour. I pulled my head down, attempting to hide the blush on my face. I hoped nobody had noticed how red my cheek had gone.

"Things are really well. I went home with him and his family for Christmas, and everyone was so incredibly nice to me." I explained, unknowingly playing with my fork. Ron sighed, clearly annoyed by the girl talk.

I ignored him, keeping my thoughts of Cedric to myself.

X

The stress I felt from school, my father being out there, and everything else seemed to cloud my mind. I needed to spend some time on my own; figuring things out and trying to make sense of them.

Cedric had been worried about me disappearing, but I told him 

I had walked halfway around Hogwarts castle, listening to the howling winds blow their way through the rolling hills of the land. My attention was directed towards the only Whomping Willow tree on the property. I was shocked to see it fighting with someone. I quickly raced to see what was causing the commotion to see Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. 

Why was it always them?

X

I had slipped into the compartment beneath the whomping willow and found myself sneaking after the two trouble makers. I walked into the room, seeing Ron, Hermione, and Harry huddled together in a corner. What I wasn't expecting was the man standing in the corner.

"Hello Madelyne. It's been a long time." I walked into the doorway, turning my head to see him. My father. His face looked dark and sunken, like he hadn't been eating for a while. I wanted to hug him, but I figured at the moment, he was far too unpredictable.

"D-dad? Is it really you?" I asked, tears beginning to swell in my eyes. I actively fought the urge to run to my father. I wanted him to hug me and to tell me that everything would be okay, that I was completely safe with him. I knew, however, that would not be the case.

"Of course it is. Listen, butterfly, I need to do something first, alright?" He walked towards me, and then turning his attention to the three standing in the corner. Ron was fearfully clutching his rat and Harry and Hermione were surrounding Ron.

"Only one will die tonight." My father spoke, fury washing over his sunken features. 

"And it will be you!" Harry lunged himself towards my father without hesitation, I attempted to grib onto his shirt to stop him, but failed.

"Harry, stop!" I yelled but my voice shook intensely. It was almost as shaky as my hands were; uncontrollable. 

Within seconds, Harry had my father on the floor with his wand to his throat. I screamed at Harry but he wouldn't listen. My hands found my head and began to scramble for something to do. Should I attack Harry? No, that would not be helpful. 

Lupin broke through the door frame and disarmed Harry. I let out a sigh of relief, and locked eyes with Lupin. He shot me a look of pity, watching my reaction to my father being tackled to the ground.

Harry stood up, and came back to stand with Hermione. I stepped away from Harry, not wanting to be near him. I was absolutely furious that he attacked my father, and I wanted him to know exactly how I felt.

Lupin helped Sirius stand up, and pulled him into a hug. Lupin and Sirius looked to me and I ran to them, pulling all three of us into a hug. Sirius kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes. I could see he felt guilty for leaving me, and I let him know that I believed him.

"No! I trusted you and all this time you've been his friend." Hermione shouted angrily, "He's a werewolf. That's why he's been missing classes." I turned my head from Hermione to Lupin. How had I not noticed? How did Hermione know?

"Hermione, you really are one of the brightest witches of your age." Lupin spoke, amazed that she was even able to pick up on the signs. I hadn't even noticed.

"Come on, Remus. Let's get this over with and kill him!" My father shouted, but I didn't understand why. Who did he want to kill? Harry?

"Wait-" Lupin tried to interrupt him but failed.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it, in Azkaban!" Sirius shouted, getting frustrated with how long this is taking. My eyes shifted to everyone in the room. Who could I trust?

"Why do you want Harry dead, dad?" I asked, my voice lower than expected. Sirius looked me in the eyes, and told me the truth.

"I don't want Harry dead. I want to kill Peter Pettigrew, with my bare hands." He spoke, sure of himself. I realized the length of his time in Azkaban, knowing the truth while Pettigrew was out there free. I could see the rage that was within my father and on some level, I even understood it.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead..."

"It wasn't until I saw the map that I realized. He's the one that truly betrayed your parents, Harry." Lupin spoke, looking at a very bewildered Harry. I too looked at Harry and watched his face grow pale, also realizing the truth.

Suddenly, everything made sense.


	16. xvi. close call

After crawling out of the whomping willow, I felt the night breeze blow through my hair. I took a deep breath, looking up to see the beautiful full moon fill the sky.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know. You'll always be my butterfly." Sirius smiled and grabbed my hand. I wasn't used to anyone holding my hand, other than Cedric. It was odd finally being with my father. I had hoped that this would last.

"Me too. It was hard, growing up without you." I confessed, though I didn't want to hurt him. I knew it wasn't his fault, and I was thrilled to hear he was innocent. The bad part was that nobody else really knew the truth.

"I know, Madelyne. I know there's nothing I could do to fix that, but I'm so sorry." He was on the verge of breaking down just as much as I was. His eyes were the part of him I completely understood. 

"Will this be over soon? The dementors and the Ministry chasing after you?" I asked, scared to speak too loud; in fear that someone might hear me. He reacted by pulling me into another hug. He'd have to do a lot of that to make up for the last fifteen years.

"I'm not sure...but when it's all over, I want you to come live with me. We can be a real family and make up for lost time." He spoke, brushing my hair with his fingers. I closed my eyes, hoping to remember this moment forever.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, dad." I spoke, wiping the tears from my eyes with my shirt sleeve. I watch as he smiles at me.

"I know, and I'm counting on it."

X

We were stuck in conversation when I heard Hermione shout. I turned around to see what was happening, seeing Lupin's eyes grow dark. My heart stopped beating for a moment when I realized what was going on; Lupin was turning into a werewolf.

Sirius ran to Lupin, and began talking him down. It didn't seem to help and Lupin began screaming out in pain. I furrowed my eyebrows, hating to see other people in such pain. I didn't have a clue about what I should do. We didn't learn things like this in school.

Lupin had already finished his full transformation, and Snape had found his way out of the tree. I still couldn't believe Harry had disarmed him.

Lupin was already gone, his werewolf form had taken over every part of him now, and there was no returning him back to normal until the morning. Out of fear, Hermione shrieked as Lupin got closer. I was stunned, frozen as I watched Lupin lurk closer. Snape tried to block as many of us from Lupin as he could.

Suddenly, Sirius went into his animagus form and stopped Lupin before he could hurt any of us. I was thankful, but I couldn't let my father get hurt. Not after everything he had already been through. I just couldn't.

As Lupin hurt him, Sirius limped away. He was back in his human form. I gasped and began to chase after him, joined by Harry. We both followed my father down the steep hill and hoped that wherever my father was, that he would be okay.

X

Harry and I had finally found him, by the pond in the Forbidden Forest. He was lying on his side, basically not moving. I checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. I began to fear the absolute. worst.

"Harry..." I breathed out through my nose, looking at Harry who looked just as scared as I did. Before we could do anything else, the sound of crackling ice which filled our ears. As I glanced at the water, it began to form a sheet of ice, as if winter had suddenly come back. At that moment, I knew.

"Dementors!" I shouted in a hushed whisper. Harry looked up from Sirius and watched a wall of dementors came rushing for us. They began to swirl around us, looking for any sign of life.

"DAD! Please wake up! You can't leave me, I-I just got you back!" I shouted, shaking my father with tears in my eyes. Harry couldn't watch me anymore and began to glance at the dementors who began to suck the life out of him too. Before I knew what was happening, I felt myself slip out of consciousness and fall back into the darkness.

X

"Madelyne? Madelyne!" I felt someone holding my hand, and I could hear a familiar voice. My eyelids were heavy but I fought the pain to open my eyes. I was in the infirmary and Cedric was sitting beside me, holding my hand.

"Cedric...what happened?" My hand found its way to my head, which seemed to be pounding within my skull. The light hurt my eyes, but I fought to keep them open.

"You were passed out by the pond with Harry. Professor Snape found you and brought you back to the castle." Cedric talked with confusion and worry in his voice. As he spoke, I looked around the infirmary, as I had never really been in here. It was much smaller than I had imagined.

"Oh." I sighed, knowing that Snape probably didn't mention anything about my father. I didn't know whether to be grateful or angry. I guess it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things.

"Oh? Madelyne you could have gotten really hurt! The dementors are ruthless creatures who will attack anyone suspicious. What were you doing out there anyway?" Cedric's eyes burned into me, and I decided to omit parts of the truth. I wasn't ready for him to know everything just yet.

"Cedric, it's okay. I just needed some time for myself." I was honest, though that wasn't the only thing that happened that night. I began to remember the events and began to shudder. I wondered if Lupin had already recovered.

"I understand that Madelyne and I would have understood that if you had just told me first. You had me worried that someone had hurt you." Cedric looked more hurt than angry, and I squeezed his hand in mine.

"I'm alright, I promise." I spoke, running my hands around his face, "Where's Harry?" I began to slowly sit up in the bed, with the help of Cedric.

"He woke up a few hours ago and left with Hermione. Ron's being treated, but I think he fell asleep." Cedric tells me, standing up. I feared he was leaving me so I spoke up.

"Wait, don't leave." I grab Cedric's hand. His eyes looked into mine, and stayed there for a moment.

"Please stay."


	17. xvii. quidditch world cup

The Quidditch World Cup was upon us. I had been staying with the Diggory family for the past few days leading up to the special day.

We were walking to the portkey to take us to the World Cup, but Amos Diggory said we had to stop and meet up with someone else. He hadn't told us who and I hadn't given it much thought. When we got there, I saw a large group of people with the same shade of fiery red hair. I knew exactly who they were.

"Well, Hello Madelyne! It is good to see you. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric!" Arthur Weasley spoke in good spirits, watching Cedric and I cling to each other. I looked over and waved at everyone and they spoke. George, however, didn't wave back.

"The portkey is just over there." Amos announced, walking everyone up the hill. There was a single boot sitting perfectly in the center of the hill. I had never seen such a boring portkey, but I guess there's a first for everything.

"Come on now, we don't want to be late." Arthur had commented, getting everyone in position. I grabbed the boot, still holding hands with Cedric.

X

I went to get up to order some food and some drinks for Cedric and I. As I got to the concession stands, I turned to see George Weasley behind me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks, looking nervous. I nod, giving him permission to talk. I smiled nervously, wondering what this is about.

"I...I like you, Madelyne." George smiled, still a bit scared. I didn't know why he was so nervous. I smiled, feeling appreciated.

"I like you too George. We've been friends since my first year at Hogwarts!" I pushed his shoulder in an obvious attempt at friendship. George sighed.

"No, I mean...I like you." Oh.

"George..." I stopped him, "I'm with Cedric."

"It's okay. He's your first love. I intend to be your last. No matter how long it takes." George whispered in my ear, then turning to walk back to his seat.

I watched him walk away, leaving me speechless.

X

I sat beside Cedric as the orchestra began playing and as everyone introduced the quidditch players. Amos was on the other side of Cedric and was standing up screaming, along with everyone else in the stadium. I looked at Cedric who was beaming with excitement. I smiled back, happy to see him so excited.

The crowd was screaming, wearing the brightest shades of green and red. It vaguely reminded me of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. However, this was a match against the Irish team and the Bulgarians.

The Irish team came in with their proud colors of green and white, while the Bulgarians are sporting red and black.

The girls in the audience were screaming for the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. I, however, couldn't take my eyes off of Cedric Diggory.

X

"That was amazing! I'm so glad we got to go to the World Cup this year." Cedric spoke, still happily pacing around in the tent. I smiled from the couch, watching his excitement. I stood up and walked towards him, smiling with my hands behind my back.

"Me too, Ced." I smiled, kissing him softly. I could feel Cedric smiling against my lips, and I reveled in the fact.

It wasn't until we heard what sounded like explosions outside that made us stop, bringing us back to reality.

"What was that?" I asked, gripping onto Cedric's arm like my life depended on it. I watched as Cedric opened the tent a little, to reveal a fire-stricken world before us. I gasped, watching as people were screaming in terror and were running away from a group of people in black masks. Cedric looked into my eyes with terror in them, and I did too.

As we ran, I found myself running out of breath. I fought myself to keep running, but I tripped over someone else, and just like that I was lost in the sea of terror.

I tried standing back up but as people were running, they seemed to ignore me completely and trample over me. I felt my ankle snap, and I let out a painful scream. The pain washed over me, making me go numb.

"Madelyne? Oh no..." I heard a familiar voice scream, as he got closer he continued to speak, "Come on, Black. Stay with me."

X

The pounding in my head was intense, but the surging pain in my ankle was nothing in comparison.

"She's awake." I heard a distant voice speak. I was clearly in a room with many people, as I heard the shuffling of feet all around me.

"What happened?" I spoke hoarsely, not having the energy to move just yet.

"They're saying it was death eaters." It was George's voice speaking to me, I learned as my eyes began to open. I looked around the room, surrounded by the entire Weasley clan. I laughed to myself as I sat up. This is just my luck.

"Death eaters? Why would they show up at the Quidditch World Cup?" I asked George, but he glanced around at his siblings. I think they knew more than they were going to tell me. Why did everyone want to hide the truth from me so badly?

"I dunno. But they did..." Fred spoke, coming from behind George. It had been a while since I had been with Fred and George, and it felt nice to get back in touch. But, what was going on? Since when are death eaters a thing again? I thought most of them were in Azkaban by now.

"Where's Cedric?" I ask, realizing I hadn't seen him since the tents were attacked.

"I'm here, babe." I smile and relax when I see his face. He comes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I thought I lost you there for a minute..." I confess, reliving the moment my hand slipped from his as I fell to the ground.

"I know. When I lost you, I looked around but everyone was running and my father found me and brought me here. I should have come and got you, but when I tried to leave, you showed up unconscious in George's arms." He spoke, looking a bit awkward. I could feel that him being close to me in front of George and his family was a bit weird. I felt the same way as my cheeks began to turn a crimson red.

"I'm okay, Cedric. We're okay." I spoke. Maybe for now.


	18. xviii. welcoming feast

"Now. There is, apparently, a rather nasty rumor flying about the school that QUidditch will not be played this year. That rumor, I'm here to tell you is absolutely true. There is an explanation. You see, Hogwarts will this year play host to a legendary event. An event that has not taken place in over one hundred years; The Triwizard Tournament."

Everyone in the Great Hall was ecstatic. I glanced to Cedric's table and saw his face light up. I had secretly hoped that he wouldn't enter. Something about the whole thing just seemed unnecessarily dangerous.

"For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament was originally conceived some seven centuries ago as a way for the three largest European wizardry schools to engage in a series of magical contests while their respective student bodies experienced the benefits of cross-cultural social intercourse. In other words; one got to spend an entire year getting to know people who spoke a funny language. Unfortunately due to a distressing high death toll, the Tournament was canceled, until now."

Dumbledore continued to prove my own internal fight. This 'tournament' was dangerous, and I hoped that Cedric was hearing the information and taking it just as seriously as I was.

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore announced as the doors to the Great Hall burst open, revealing a large swarm of ladies in baby blue dresses.

All of Hogwarts was stunned, mostly the male population. I looked at Cedric, who was only really looking at me. I smiled, knowing I have the best boyfriend there is.

"And now our friends from the north! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announces, and the next flood of students comes in, this time all male. The testosterone levels in the Great Hall seemed to rise all of a sudden. However, I only had eyes for one perfect Cedric Diggory.

"I would like to say a few words before we bring in the casket. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do so, that student must survive three tasks. Three very dangerous tasks." Dumbledore becomes more serious.

"Wicked." The twins mutter in awe. I laugh, watching them eye Dumbledore with anticipation.

"You see, the Triwizard Tournament has an unfortunate history of killing off its participants. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain, we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Dumbledore signals and Mr. Crouch comes up to speak to the three schools of students.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." With Mr. Crouch's announcement, utter outrage struck upon the students. I was actually grateful for the new rule, seen as anyone could have entered and gotten themselves hurt or killed for that matter.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anybody wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and drop it into the flames within the next twenty-four hours. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

X

"Cedric, I don't think you should enter..." I sat next to Cedric in the courtyard. The summer heat had vanished and the autumn leaves had begun to turn.

"Madelyne, I will be fine." Cedric took my hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Still, I had my concerns. Dumbledore's explanation had worried me, and the fact that the Ministry made a rule change worried me even more.

"How can you be so sure? Some of the best students have entered and they lost their lives. I just fear you aren't taking this seriously..." I tried to make him understand my worries, and he did nod in acknowledgment.

"I am taking this seriously. But I am very serious about entering. If I win, I'm taking you on a trip. Just the two of us. How does that sound?" Cedric smiles, and I tried to stop myself from giving in. But, of course, I failed.

"It..." I hesitated for a moment, "sounds amazing. If you enter, I can't stop you. But promise me one thing?" He was so excited, who was I to stop him?

"Anything." He spoke softly, his eyes looking into mine.

"Promise me you'll be careful. I can't lose you, Cedric." I whispered, caressing his face with my right palm. I wanted to be able to see his face forever.

"I promise."

X

As the end of the first week approached, it was time to announce the Triwizard champions. I was nervous, nearly shaking. A big part of me hoped that Cedric's name wouldn't be drawn.

"The champion for Durmstrang is...Victor Krum." Dumbledore announces, as everyone began to clap. Something about Viktor was intimidating, he sort of scared me in a weird way. I shook it off and looked eagerly at Cedric. It was almost like he could read my mind.

Dumbledore announced another champion, "The champion for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour." Once again, the Great Hall erupted in joyous cheer. My heart, however, was only beating faster. I knew which school was next.

"And lastly, the Hogwarts champion..." Dumbledore read to card from the Goblet, "Cedric Diggory!" My heart stopped. No. I hide my emotions and stand up, clapping for him. I couldn't let anyone see my fear. Not here.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. I'm sure I can count upon all of you to give your full support to each and every-" A collective gasp interrupts Dumbledore short. A fourth shred of parchment fluters forth. For a moment, Dumbledore simply lets it float in the air, regarding it suspiciously, then he takes it. 

I was just as confused as everyone else. What was happening?

"Harry Potter."


	19. xix. the first task

"Potter stinks? Cedric, you realize he's my father's godson? You can't do this, he's family to me!" I speak, frustrated at the sight of the badges. 

"I didn't make them, Madelyne. It was another Hufflepuff." Cedric says, defending himself to me. It wasn't me who needed an explanation or an apology.

"Well, you have to stop this before Harry sees. He doesn't deserve this..." I sigh, brushing my hair out of my face with my fingers. Cedric looked a bit flustered as well.

"Then who put his name in the goblet of fire, Madelyne?" Cedric whispers, looking confused. I was too, but I knew that Harry didn't do it. I also knew that trouble seemed to follow Harry around like a shadow, why would he want more problems?

"I know Harry. He wouldn't have done that." I spoke slightly harshly, before walking away. Little did I know, Harry had heard everything I had said. Little did I know, Harry was grateful for my small outburst at Cedric and found himself smiling.

X

"Cedric, you'll be fine as long as you think clearly. Just...focus and you'll be fine." I speak to Cedric in the champion's tent. I'm not really supposed to be there, but I wanted to be there for Cedric. It seemed like I was more nervous than Cedric.

"I will be fine, Madelyne. I promise." Cedric placed his hands around my arms, looking me deeply in the eyes. I decided to trust him, and put my faith in his skills and his knowledge.

"I love you." I spoke, looking up at him. He had gotten so much taller than me within the last few months.

"I love you more, Black." Cedric whispered in my ear, leaning down to kiss me.

X

"I told you I'd be fine!" Cedric cheers, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled, loving the contact of his hands around my waist.

"I know, I just worry about you." I admit, as a strand of hair blew in my face. Cedric was quick to brush the piece of hair behind my ear, making a swarm of butterflies flutter in my stomach.

He never once failed to make me nervous, but I loved it. I loved him and I loved the way he made me feel. 

X

The weeks following the first task were not boring. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had announced the Yule Ball; a special Christmas ball in which the four Triwizard champions would take their date and have the first dance of the evening. 

Nobody had the time to ask anyone yet, but Cedric Diggory set the bar very high.

"Madelyne Rose Black, may I have the honor of taking you to the Yule Ball?" Cedric asked me, in the middle of the courtyard. I smiled, and immediately responded without hesitation.

"Of course I will, Mister Diggory." I jumped into his arms, and he spun me around. I was absolutely giddy with awe and teenage love.

I hoped that we'd never have to say goodbye.


	20. xx. the yule ball

As Cedric and I enter the Great Hall for the Yule Ball hand in hand, I noticed how beautiful the hall looks. A path of light spills from the entrance, revealing a darkened hall glimmering with icicles and mistletoe. The house tables have vanished, replaced by dozens of smaller ones, each glowing with lanterns around a central dance floor.

Cedric guided me to the center, getting prepared for the first dance. I took a deep breath, and hear the sounds of the quartet begin to play. As they do, I feel my feet begin to move gracefully along with Cedric.

I smile, feeling somehow accomplished that I was even here, dancing with Cedric Diggory, at the Yule Ball. 

X

"Are you having fun?" Cedric asks me, as we dance along to the band playing. We had been dancing for a couple of hours, and though my feet hurt with a severe ache, my brain was still as awake as ever.

"Yes, I'm with you." I grinned cheekily, winking at Cedric. Cedric grinned and pulled me closer to him, to whisper in my ear.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" His soft voice echoed in my head, making me weak in my knees for a moment.

"I'd go anywhere with you." I spoke, looking Cedric in his eyes. Cedric grabbed my hand as we made our way out of the Great Hall. I watched quietly as Cedric walked me to the most secluded room in all of Hogwarts; the room of requirement.

"Is this...?" I asked, stunned to see a beautifully decorated room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above a gorgeous iron bed in the center.

"The room of requirement. Isn't it amazing?" Cedric walked in, as the door closed behind me. I was in awe of how beautiful the room was and how Cedric and I were completely alone.

"How does it know what to turn into?" I asked, walking towards the perfectly placed bed. Cedric grinned, untying his shoes. I grinned, removing my heels.

"Whatever your heart desires, the room appears." Cedric's eyes grew darker, more passionate as I watched him move closer to me. His hands found their way to my waist, as he pulled my body against his. 

One hand was laced around my waist and the other was in my hair. I wrapped my arms around Cedric's torso and jumped onto him. His arms held me up and he kissed me, placing me gently on the bed. His hand cradled my head as if he were scared he'd hurt me.

"Are you ready for this?" Cedric asked, before continuing. I smiled, happy that he asked. He always made sure I was okay and comfortable with anything we did together. That only made me hungrier for him. I needed him; emotionally and physically.

"Yes." I spoke sensually before unbuttoning his shirt. Cedric chucked and helped me since I was struggling. Cedric kissed my neck as both of us were stripped of our clothes. He was passionate about it, pulling my hips closer to him. One hand graciously holding my head, and the other exploring every curve of my back. He started kissing my neck, and I let out a slight moan. He knew what he was doing, and he knew I was weak. 

I laughed, as he struggled to undo my bra. I kissed his neck, as he undid his belt. He carefully lifts my body into his, surrounded by beautiful decorations all around us. It couldn't have been more perfect; it was just the two of us and it was blissful and well-awaited.

I knew that we were safe, and I knew that whenever I was near Cedric Diggory, I was safe. More importantly, I was unconditionally, irrevocably in love with Cedric Diggory.


	21. xxi. the second task

The Yule Ball was incredible. Cedric and I have only gotten closer since that night. I suddenly felt more attached to him, and felt more strongly about the Triwizard tournament than before.

"I know you have a plan for the next task, but please be careful-" I spoke with Cedric in the library, looking through his books to make sure his strategy would work in the second task. 

"Miss Black? You are needed in Professor McGonagall's office." I watched as Mad-Eye Moody. urged me to follow him. I quickly hugged Cedric and wished him luck. 

I was now concerned with what Professor McGonagall needed from me. Was I in trouble?

X

I didn't remember anything, until I emerged from the shivering cold waters of the Black Lake in the arms of Cedric Diggory. I gasped for air, feeling drenched in the cold water. 

I looked at Cedric who was smiling, as he made our way to the large dock. I was shivering, waiting for Cedric to reach the dock. As we did, several people helped us both up, quickly wrapping blankets around us. I looked at Cedric and smiled. I most certainly wouldn't be here if it weren't for him saving me.

As if I couldn't find another reason to love him, I did.

"Your attention., please! Your winner is Mr. Diggory, who showed innate command of the bubble-head charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first if not for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we have agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledore announced, and I cheer with Cedric. I didn't look at anyone else, only Cedric.

He did it. He won the second task.

X

After the events of the second task, Cedric and I were basically attached at the hip. The only time we were separated was for class. And even after classes, we would meet in our spot in the library to study. We spent as much time as we could together.

The pit in my stomach seemed to grow the closer Cedric got to the third task. I was unsure why, but I dreaded the day that the third task would come.


	22. xxii. the third task

Regrettably, the third task had rolled around. I stood in the stands, watching as Cedric stood with the other champions and their handlers; Karkaroff with Viktor Krum, Madam Maxine with Fleur Delacour, Mad-Eye Moody with Harry, and Amos Diggory with Cedric. 

I watched them all nervously, chewing on my fingernails. Everyone else in the stands didn't seem to be scared or nervous at all. In fact, they seemed to be reveling in the potential pain of others. 

"Earlier this evening, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup within the maze. Only he knows where it resides. As the scoring is close, the first to touch the cup will become the first Triwizard champion in over one hundred years." Dumbledore announces as the students in the stands cheer. I only clap.

As the sound of the commencing cannon goes off, the champions enter the maze. Not before Cedric turned and shot me a smile. A smile I would learn to cherish forever.

X

The time seemed to pass agonizingly slow. I watched the maze, trying to see if anyone comes out, hoping it would be Cedric that did so.

Harry hits the earth with a massive slam. I look up from my seat and see Harry sitting over someone. That someone seemed to be Cedric. Harry's arms were tight over Cedric. That was when I realized that Cedric wasn't moving.

I shot up from my seat, running down to Cedric. I push people out of the way so I could see. What I saw made me wish I was blind. My heart stops beating and my stomach drops. Suddenly, I can't breathe. Everything around me seemed to cave in and I couldn't handle it. As I got closer, I could see the absence of light in his eyes and the lack of color in his face. He was dead.

All of my previous fears had come true. I was frozen; I stopped breathing for a moment, looking at his lifeless body laying on the ground. My hand found my mouth as I screamed, falling to the ground. I could hear Amos yelling, but I didn't hear a word he was saying.

The ugliest sobs started to shatter my entire body. I hold Cedric's limp body in my arms, and lay beside him, not caring that I was covered in his blood. That didn't even cross my mind at all.

I never thought I'd lose Cedric. Not like this, at least. This was too surreal. I didn't care that nearly everyone was staring at my hysterical self.

"NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME..." I sob, my voice shakes and I can't breathe. I keep stuttering and telling myself that I can help him. He was dead, his body temperature was already dropping. He was very cold to the touch, he never was cold. He was always warm, and chose to keep me warm in his arms. 

"It'll be okay. You've gotta breathe for me, okay? Come on! Please! You can't leave me like this! You p-promised you'd always keep me safe! You p-p-promised..." I cry and hold his hands in mine. 

I felt two strong arms lift me from the ground, but I fought it. I wanted to be with Cedric. I wanted to be with him. Eventually, I grew tired from fighting and gave in. I looked up through blurry tears to see George Weasley.

"He's gone..." I sobbed, looking at George. I felt myself losing my balance but before I hit the ground, George caught me. The look he gave me almost scared me, he looked terrified. 

"I know." George looked at me like I was dying, and pulled me into a hug. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the Gryffindor common room. 

Cedric's body became smaller and smaller as George carried me away into the darkening corridors.


	23. xxiii. low tolerance

Waking up in 12 Grimmauld Place had become the new normal for me. I had been able to contact my father before the end of the school year and was able to live with him during the summer. 

At first, it was a bit awkward, having not been in each other's daily lives for a long time. But as time went on and the summer heatwave started, we became inseparable. After the events of last year, I needed distractions.

"Good morning, butterfly. How did you sleep?" He asks me, handing me a plate of freshly made pancakes. I smiled, appreciating the sentiment. 

I knew that my father knew about what happened to Cedric and how it affected me. I assume one of the Weasley's told him about my reaction because my father has been trying to get me to open up about it. I can't bear to talk about him with anyone; I know that once I start crying, I won't be able to stop.

"Good morning, dad. It was fine." I smiled, doing well to hide my lie. I had gotten so good at it these past few weeks, it had actually started to scare me.

"Just fine?" Sirius looks up from the sink and glances towards me. I swallow and nod.

"Just fine."

"You know you can talk to me, right?" He wasn't going to give it up. 

"Yes, I know." I pleaded, trying to end this conversation. I didn't want to talk about Cedric. Every picture I have of him is now in a box under my bed. I avoid the box at all costs unless I want to purposefully cry.

"I can't be there for you if you don't let me." He walked towards me, placing a fatherly hand on mine.

"I-I know...I can't talk about him without crying, dad." I started to get worked up, and I stopped myself. I put my tongue on the top of my mouth to stop myself from crying.

"Tell me about the happy things." He suggested, sitting down at the table. I took a deep breath and thought about every moment I had spent with Cedric Diggory. 

My mind first went to the last time I saw him smile, right before he went into that treacherous maze. I shook that thought from my mind and thought of something else. My mind then went to the night I went all the way with Cedric, but stopped myself; I was not about to talk to my dad about losing my virginity. Instead, I shared something innocent.

"Cedric always helped me study, giving me his notes from his classes to help me get ahead." I smiled, remember the study sessions we had in our not-so-secret study spot in the library. Sirius noticed my eyes glaze over and placed a fatherly hand over mine, bringing back to reality.

"That's alright, Maddie. It will get easier with time." He hugged me, making sure to reassure me that everything would be okay. Maybe eventually it would.

"Dad?" I asked, and he turned to look at me. I'll never understand the amount of patience he must have.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice soft and low.

"I love you." 

For the first time in a long time, I honestly and truthfully smiled.

X

Harry appeared along with the Order of the Phoenix a few weeks later. Apparently, Harry had gotten attacked by dementors and illegally used a spell in front of a muggle and outside of school. I was shocked when I heard about it, but the trouble did seem to follow the boy around like a magnet.

Everyone, including the Order, was sitting at the table. Half of the table was having a conversation about the Ministry and the other half was laughing at Nymphadora making faces. I, however, sat in complete silence. Maybe it was odd, but I found peace in the silence.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something; something he didn't have last time." I heard my father speak. At the name, my head turned, breaking me out of my silence.

I am not talking about him. I will not hear his name be spoken; he killed Cedric. If I ever get the chance, Voldemort will be killed and it will be my doing.

I stood up and walked out of the room without uttering a single word.


	24. xxiv. new year, new me

I had distanced myself from everyone. When I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, I felt many eyes burning through me. There were whispers spreading, but I ignored them. 

They only talked about me because I was the one Cedric spent all his time with, and I didn't want to spend my time indulging their personal vendettas. However, most people were talking about Harry and his use of illegal magic over the summer. Thankfully for me, everyone was focused on him.

"If it isn't Madelyne Black!" I turned around, sitting next to my best friends.

"Two red-headed twins...you must be Fred and George Weasley." I joked, playfully punching George in the arm. George smiled back at me, happy to see me finally smiling again.

X

"We wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher; Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." Dumbledore spoke at his podium. The new professor in question was decked out in the color pink. 

I looked her up and down in internal disgust. Something about her was dark; maybe that was the reason she wore bright pink. To hide her darkness with light. I was indeed guilty of doing the same.

Professor Umbridge proceeded to interrupt Dumbledore by standing up. The entirety of the Great Hall looked around in confusion. Who in the hell did she think she was?

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling back at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." The woman made me angry. Suddenly I began to nitpick everything about her, hating her more as I thought about the way she giggled. 

I didn't know just how much worse it was going to get.

X

"Good morning children." Umbridge spoke, scaring everyone in the room at once. I cursed in my mind as I watched her walk towards the chalkboard.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. OWL's. More commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, ministry-approved course." 

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge spoke, carefully look around the class. What was the point of being a witch if we weren't going to use magic?

"What use is that? If we're gonna be attacked, it won't be risk-free." Harry retorted, looking as confused as everyone else in the room. I agreed with him. Magic was never risk-free in the real world. 

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class! It is the view of the ministry that theoretical knowledge would be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about." Umbridge was now speaking directly to Harry.

"How are theories supposed to prepare us for what's out there." Harry said, getting angrier by the minute. I was too from hearing all of the 'ministry this' and 'ministry that' bullshit. I was getting mad too.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge asked, looking deeply at Harry

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry pushed out. I smiled and looked at Harry. Umbridge noticed my smile and turned her attention to me.

"Is something humorous, Miss Black?" Umbridge eyed me, her darkened eyes looked into mine.

"Yes, Professor. I find your lack of knowledge and sense of empathy very...pathetic." I spoke confidently, calling her out in front of everyone. I had lost Cedric, what else could they take away from me?

"Miss Black, I'd be very careful if I were in your shoes-" Umbridge weakly threatened me. I stifled a laugh at her pitiful attempt.

"I'm sorry Professor, but Harry is right. Voldemort is back and he killed Cedric last year. I refuse to sit here and listen to you deny the obvious truth and belittle a student's death." I spoke, my teeth gritted in my mouth. I flinched at Cedric's name.

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." Umbridge tried to fight back with damage control, but it wasn't going to work. Not this time.

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought-" Harry shouted, trying to explain.

"Detention Mr. Potter. And you too, Miss Black." Umbridge spoke with pure venom in her voice. I rolled my eyes, hoping to make her angry.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord? You think he just died for the hell of it?" I shouted, enraged at this point. 

The entire class looked between Harry and I in shock. If there was one thing I wasn't, it would be a coward. I felt nothing. The old Madelyne was gone, and the new one was making her way through the darkness.


	25. xxv. blurred lines

"Hello, Miss Black."

I don't speak, but watch her stand from her desk and point to a desk sitting across the room. I silently make my way to the desk, carefully observing the decor in the room.

Umbridge's office was, you guessed it, pink. Oddly enough, the walls were lined with hundreds of live images of cats. What a sick woman, I thought to myself.

I sat down at the desk, taking a deep breath. Umbridge's eyes never left mine, and I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Miss Black." Her smile never seemed to fade from her face as she talked. It was her terrifying, evil smile that creeped me out the most. Not to mention the cats that were eagerly watching me.

I reach in my bag to get my quill, but Umbridge stops me. I was confused. How was I supposed to write lines without a quill?

"I have a rather special quill for you." Umbridge smiled and began handing me the small, black quill. I inspected it with curiosity. What kind of quill was this? It had no feather.

"I want you to write," She thought for a moment, "I must keep my mouth shut." I shuddered. This woman was going to be the death of me, and I wanted to kill her. But I brushed those harsh thoughts out of my head. 

"Well, go on then." She urged me to start writing, so reluctantly, I did. The moment the quill touched the parchment, my hand seemed to burn. I was uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. What was happening?

The words from the parchment began to carve themselves onto the back of my hand. I watched as the blood from the letters began to drip off my hand and onto the parchment. That moment is when I realized; this is exactly what she wanted. To see me in pain after what I did. I was not about to give her the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

"Has the message sank in?" She stood over my shoulder, watching the words bleed on my hand. I held back my tears, not wanting to give in.

"It hurts but I know how to hide it. I kind of like it." I smirked. Umbridge took a step back, looking shocked. She wouldn't get the chance to see me cry.

"Write another line. This time I'll make sure it sticks."

X

"So how was detention with Umbridge? I hear she's a real loony one." Fred joked as he picked up a pillow from the couch. I laughed, knowing what was coming.

"I'm fine. I just wrote some lines." I spoke as nonchalantly as possible. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. It would only worry them more. Besides, I was a Gryffindor, I should suck it up and be brave. I would do that if it killed me.

Fred and George were throwing pillows around as I was studying for the OWL's. I had to do well so that I could become an Auror. It had always been an ambition of mine, and I was desperate to succeed.

One pillow came down on my hand, making my hand burn with pain. I hissed as the pillow then fell to the floor. I felt the words began to bleed once more, making me nervous. Oh no.

"Madelyne? What's wrong?" George panicked, thinking he did something to hurt me. I couldn't look either of them in the eye.

"It's nothing-"

"It's not nothing. You winced..." Fred spoke in a low voice, like he didn't want anyone to hear. I sighed, not wanting to reveal the ugly truth.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. How would I explain the words carved into my hand and the ones carved into my thigh? They were a wrapped gift from Umbridge for misbehaving.

"Oh, Madelyne..." George took my hand in his, "Who did this to you?" His eyes held his pain. I looked away before any tears could slip from my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I was so sick of crying.

"Umbridge."

"I swear to God I will kill that wretched bitch." George shouted angrily. He picked up the pillow and threw it across the common room. I gasped, being a bit frightened seeing him so angry.

"George, calm down. We'll figure somethin' out." Fred looked at George, "In the meantime, let's get Madelyne's hand cleaned up."

"You guys...can't say anything to anyone." I say, watching the two of them pace the floors of the common room. I kept my eyes looking at the fireplace. 

"What? You want to keep this a bloody secret? Madelyne, that is against the rules!" Fred spoke, beginning to get upset like George. They didn't understand that everyone, especially Dumbledore, had so much to handle and worry about right now. I was not more important than those things. This was something I'd have to handle on my own.

"She works for the Ministry, George. She can do whatever she wants. This is what she does to people who defy her!" I explain again, getting myself worked up again. Why did my life have to be like this?

"I'm not going to let her hurt you again." George hugged me, and I gripped onto his shirt. 

I hoped that nobody else would have to deal with Umbridge. But, I knew that it would continue to happen. Again. And again. And there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop her.


	26. xxvi. the ugly truth

"What reason do you have for being late to my class, Miss Black?" Umbridge crossed her arms in front of her chest. I took a deep breath and walked to my seat. Of course, the whole class had turned to look at me.

"I overslept." I spoke, not caring anymore. What do I have left to lose? 

"Overslept? Are you aware that everyone else showed up despite also being tired?" Umbridge walked over to my desk, watching me as I got my books out. I opened my book and began reading.

"I have working eyes, Professor." I kept reading as I spoke, never meeting her eyes. I was asserting my authority-defying dominance. 

"Detention once again, Miss Black. Hopefully this time you'll learn." Umbridge spoke harshly. I smiled, completely unfazed.

X

"Welcome back, Miss Black." Umbridge welcomed me into her pink office. The sight of it made me want to vomit, but I held my throat shut.

"Hello, Miss Black. It's strange to see you here. You never caused any trouble in my class." Snape looked at me, confused. He was handing something over to Umbridge in a vile. I gulped, wondering what sort of potion the two had conjured up.

"I have total respect for you and your class, Professor Snape." I spoke, looking at Snape. He seemed to smile and began to leave the room. Umbridge looked displeased.

"You don't seem to know when to stop, do you?" She asks, her voice lowering. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"I stop when I've said all I wanted to say."

"That's just the problem, Miss Black." Umbridge smiled at me, handing me a cup of tea, "Drink this and then we'll get started." I was hesitant to drink it. I knew that she had put something in it, I was only waiting to find out just what it was.

"Tell me, Miss Black...what exactly was your relationship with Cedric Diggory?" She asked, looking at me intently. My head began to ache something terrible.

"He was my boyfriend." I spat out as if I was no longer in control of what I said. I internally gasped, trying to stop myself from speaking.

"Do you know how he died?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea. I held my breath, but the words came out of my mouth without permission.

"No. All I know is what Harry and Professor Dumbledore told me." I wasn't in control of what I was saying and I began to freak out. What if she asks about Sirius? He could be taken back to Azkaban.

"How well did you know Mr. Diggory?" She asked. No...

"We were very close. He told me things he hadn't told anyone else." I gave up trying to hold anything back. When I fought the words, they only seemed to echo louder in my head, giving me a raging headache.

"Exactly how close were you?" 

"We slept together on the night of the Yule Ball." Oh no. The truth had slipped out, just as I realized what potion she had given me; veritaserum.

X

"Madelyne, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you..." George and Fred were sitting in front of me. They had followed me up to the astronomy tower to get some much-needed air. I felt the chilly air enter my lungs, and I felt a comfortable release.

"No, you couldn't have." I spoke, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I gripped onto the rail, looking out at Hogwarts' beautiful landscape. We had rarely been outside while school was in session, and I suddenly wished we had spent more time outside. The sunset began to paint a colorful explosion on the horizon, the red hue imitating my two red-headed companions.

"What did she make you write this time?" He asked and I froze. Should I tell them?

"I don't think it's important, George." I spoke, trying my best to act like I was fine. But I knew that they didn't believe that. They wouldn't believe that even if I tried.

"It is! She's torturing you, Maddie!" George looked like he was in pain. This was tormenting him as much as it was me.

"She...she made me write 'I must keep my legs closed' ten times." I whispered. When I looked at George his face wasn't angry. His face looked sadder than anything else. I realized that this wasn't only hurting me. It was hurting everyone around me. 

That's where I drew the line.


	27. xxvii. focus

For the next few weeks, I had begun to completely isolate myself. I woke up, went to class, completed my assignments, and then went to bed. I rarely went to the Great Hall for anything anymore. 

Fred and George had noticed my absence and decided to give me a few days of alone time. Harry, however, decided to tell Sirius all about it.

"You have a letter. It's from Padfoot." Harry told me, handing me the letter. I ripped open the letter and began to read it.

Dear Butterfly,

Harry tells me that you've been spending a lot of time on your own. He's very worried about you and frankly, so am I. If you want to talk to me, we can. Please let me know what's going on. I can't help you if you keep it to yourself. I love you, Butterfly.

With love,

Padfoot

I sighed. I knew that someone would tell him. I smiled when I saw my nickname on the letterhead. It was a nickname he had given me as a baby. He hadn't used it in over a decade. Now that he knows something is wrong, he won't let it go until I confess. I, reluctantly, decided to send him a letter in return.

Dear Padfoot,

I appreciate the letter. I know it's probably been hard multitasking everything and worrying about me. I'm sure it's a full-time job.

I'm alright, I think Harry is overreacting a bit. Umbridge has given me detention twice, but I'm handling my classes well. Make sure to tell Molly and Arthur I said hello. I haven't seen them in a while and I really do miss them. By the way, do you remember that song you used to sing to me? Wasn't it called butterfly fly away? Next time I see you, we have to sing it together. I love you too, Dad.

Sincerely,

Butterfly

I sealed the letter and sent it off. Harry told me to use a different owl, so I sent one of the Hogwarts owls out. I smiled, watching the owl fly off into the afternoon sun.

X

"So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts." Hermione spoke a bit too quietly. A few trusted, reliable students sat in the shrieking shack. Some of us didn't know why but others did.

"Why?"

"Why? Cause you know who's back you tosser!" Ron spat out, looking at the kid like he's stupid. To be fair, I agreed with Ron. It's obvious that Voldemort's back. Cedric's dead body was all the proof I needed.

"The point is...where's the proof? Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." Another boy spoke. I hated to admit it, but Harry really hadn't given many details about Cedric's death. Only that Voldemort had been the one to do it.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here then you might as well clear out now." Harry said harshly. I shuddered at the mere mention of Cedric's name. George, who was sitting next to me, held my hand. I watched as his hand intertwined with mine, and I smiled. George seemed to do the same.

"Is it true you can perform a Patronus charm?" Luna Lovegood asks, in her soft, sing-songy voice.

"Yes," Hermione answered for Harry, "I've seen it."

"Blimey Harry! I didn't know you could do that." Dean Thomas commented, stunned. I smiled at Harry, giving him as much reassurance as I could conjure up. Everyone began encouraging Harry by telling him everything he had done. The basilisk included.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that...but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help." Harry spoke, looking down at his hands. I knew what Harry was capable of. Harry was our best hope of surviving Umbridge and most certainly beyond that. I just knew it.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes...you don't know what that's like..." Harry spoke, his voice getting lower as he continued. I felt his pain, especially after seeing Cedric.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help because if we're going to have any chance of beating Voldemort, we need you." Hermione said, mostly talking to Harry. Everyone agreed and began to feel excited.

"Let's do this."


	28. xxviii. dumbledore's army

After about two weeks of practice in Dumbledore's Army, the group we decided to create to learn how to defend ourselves, everyone seemed to be progressing rather nicely. Even Neville.

I had managed to not get in any more trouble with Professor Umbridge. I decided it wasn't worth her looking into my extracurricular activities. 

"Alright..." Harry began to speak, "Madelyne and George." I was snapped out of my daze when I heard my name being called. George walked to the opposite side of the room that I went to, standing ready to duel.

I smirked before tossing a rather nasty spell his way, "EXPELLIARMUS!" I was successful in disarming him. Satisfied with myself, I moved back to the line. George winked at me and went back to the line as well.

"Nice one, Black." George spoke, whispering in my ear. I smiled, feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"No need for compliments, Weasley."

X

After the day of working with disarming charms, the only two people left were myself and one George Weasley. I was gathering my belongings, searching for my notes in the meantime.

"Hey, can we talk?" His face had been full of smiles and positivity, but this time he was washed over with concern, and it worried me. Was something wrong?

"Sure. What do you need to talk about?" I ask, smiling in hopes of cheering him up.

"Well..." George seemed to look at everything but me, "us." That was vague.

"What do you mean 'us' George?" I drop my arms to my side, looking at him suspiciously. Deep, deep down I think I already knew.

"I mean, I..." George stuttered. I watched as he walked closer to me, licking his lips. My breath seemed to falter, watching him intently.

"I'm in love with you, Madelyne. I have been since the first time I laid eyes on you." He spoke, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. I smiled as I felt the warmth radiating from his fingertips.

"What?"

"By the time I had found the courage to tell you, Cedric already had you wrapped around his finger. That's why I never liked to be around him, he just made me realize what a terrible mistake I had made by not making you mine." His voice began deeper, and I felt my body heat up. I was sure my cheeks were a crimson red, but I didn't care. I needed him. 

"George, this is..." I was shocked, speechless even. Maybe I never noticed the feelings before. When I looked back on my time, I realized that I did feel the same on some level. Like on some level, I've always known that he was the one. He had been right in front of me the whole time.

"Let me show you how I feel." George stopped and walked towards me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I knew what he was doing, yet I couldn't move a muscle to stop it. Was it wrong of me to want him like this?

Our lips touch, and I take my hands around his face, feeling the slightest stubble of his beard. I ran my fingers through his hair, causing him to smile against my lips. Our bodies shifted together, I could feel his hands wandering around my body. Not that I minded it. I welcomed the feeling with open arms.

X

Christmas had come around and I found myself with the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and my father.

"Merry Christmas, Butterfly." He said, pulling in for a hug. He rubbed my back comfortingly, and I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, dad." I said back, smiling at him. This year was the first year that I truly got to spend with him in over a decade. This time, I would actually remember it.

Molly and Arthur Weasley cheered, thankful for Harry's premonition that happened to save his life. Harry's knowledge and vision worried me. I tried my best to hide my fears from him, but I express my concern to Lupin, Sirius and even George. 

Molly began handing out presents to everyone, but Sirius pulled me aside. At first, I worried something was wrong.

"I wanted you to have this and I knew it was personal, so I pulled you out here." Sirius spoke, handing me a square box with red wrapping paper. I giggled, knowing he had been the one who wrapped it.

"Dad, you didn't have to-" I stop him. I always felt guilty when someone gave me a present. It almost made me uncomfortable, feeling them watching my every move as I opened it.

"I'm your father! Of course, I have to and besides, I wanted to. Now, open it!" Sirius said, laughing and urging me to open the gift. When I did, it revealed a framed image of my mother.

"Mom?" I froze. I hadn't ever really seen my mother in any pictures. This was the only one I had seen. Tears found their way into my eyes. I look up at Sirius, who was a bit blurry behind my tears. I could tell he was smiling.

"That's her, when she was pregnant with you." He pointed to her belly, and I noticed she was indeed pregnant. I smiled, knowing this was the only picture I had of her with me. 

I'd never see her again, she died while giving birth to me. I had always blamed myself for her death, I was basically the reason she died. I had killed my own mother.

"She was so beautiful..." I spoke, running my fingers around her face. She was so much prettier than me; her pale face, piercing icy blue eyes, and her long, curly black hair suited her more than it did myself. I see what my dad had seen in her. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Just like you." Sirius spoke admirably, "Her Patronus was a wolf, just like yours."

"Thank you so much, dad. I love it." I pulled him back into a hug, this time with more tears than the last. In that moment, I was so grateful to be able to hold him in my arms.

X

"What's this?" Molly asked me, as I came in the kitchen with my guitar. I guess she had never seen one before. I smiled and explained it to her.

"It's a guitar." I showed her, letting her brush her fingers over the strings and frets. Arthur also seemed intrigued and did the same.

"We're going to play a song. A special song." I announced, my father coming to sit beside me.

"Oh how lovely!" Molly cheered, collecting all of her children to come and watch. My heart was racing as I wasn't used to much of an audience. I was a fair guitar player, but never really had an audience. Sirius winked at me, reassuring me in the process.

"You tucked me in, turned out the light,

Kept me safe and sound at night,

Little girls depend on things like that.

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,

Had to drive me everywhere.

You were always there when I looked back.

You had to do it all alone;

Make a living, make a home.

Must have been as hard as it could be.

And when I couldn't sleep at night,

Scared things wouldn't turn out right,

You would hold my hand and sing to me..." 

I sang softly, queuing in my father. I watched as he took a deep breath and began singing with me. I smiled, looking around the very quiet room.

"Caterpillar in the tree,

How you wonder who you'll be,

Can't go far but you can always dream.

Wish you may and wish you might.

Don't you worry, hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day,

Butterfly, fly away.

Butterfly, fly away.

Got your wings, now you can't stay,

Take those dreams and make them all come true.

Butterfly, fly away.

You've been waiting for this day,

All along you've known just what to do.

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly.

Butterfly, fly away.

Butterfly, fly away.

Butterfly, fly away." 

The two of us stopped singing, as I strummed the final chord. I smiled as did my father. 

X

Everyone had been working on their Patronus charms; the spell everyone had been so eager to learn. I had learned it first from Cedric, which only made me miss him more. Being in this room, painstakingly reminded me of him. 

However, seeing George's face and watching as he and his twin laugh, things seemed to be okay. Like I had finally begun to feel okay again.

All of a sudden, the room of requirement seemed to rumble. It was as if an earthquake had shaken its way into the room. A hole began to appear in the entrance wall, and with that came a flash of pink. Great, it was Professor Umbridge back to destroy everything we had all worked so hard for.

"I'll make short work of this." Umbridge shouted, pointing her wand at the hole, making it explode. George grabbed me, holding his hands around my head protectively.

Umbridge burst into the room, sending Cho and Harry to Dumbledore's office. Leaving the rest of us to wonder in silence on the way back to our common rooms.


	29. xxix. interruptions

The OWL's had begun. I was silently sitting in the Great Hall, taking my sixth-year exams. I scratched my head, trying my best to remember as much as I possibly could.

I looked up, seeing Professor Umbridge watching the Hall of students. I watched her, daydreaming about slapping that stupid smile from her face. I mentally calmed myself down, trying to remember what goes into a felixfelicis potion.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed outside the Great Hall. I smiled, realizing what was happening. Professor Umbridge went to investigate, stunned when two red-headed twins flew past her on broomsticks.

George winked at me before tossing a firework into the air. I cheered, watching Professor Umbridge's smile fall from her face. 

Finally, justice had been served.

X

Harry had another vision, this time about Voldemort torturing Sirius. Harry knew that we all had to go help him, even if we all died trying. In my eyes, it would have been worth it. My father had spent over a decade in Azkaban, he wasn't going die now. I wouldn't let that happen.

As the entirety of Dumbledore's Army entered the Department of Mysteries, I felt the pressure as we walked into the darkness filled with prophecies.

A man in a death eater mask approached us. We all held our wands tightly in our hands, pointing in his direction.

"Where's my father?" I ask, watching as he removed his mask. It was Lucius Malfoy. I wasn't shocked, as he was a known death eater. He ignored me but looked at Harry. Harry was holding the exact prophecy with his name written on it.

"You saw only by the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." Lucius spoke, holding his empty hand out in front of him.

"You do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry threatened, watching Lucius closely. A laugh seemed to echo in the department. It belonged to the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lucius continued having a conversation with Harry, but I was too focused on the other death eaters surrounding us more and more by the moment. I held my wand tightly in my hand, keeping my eyes on the death eaters closing in.

"I can show you everything." Lucius beckoned, clearly desperate.

"I've waited twelve years..." Harry spoke, looking down at the prophecy, "I guess I can wait a little longer." 

With that, we all shouted spells at the death eaters. They seemed to scurry away, and we began to run. The walls of prophecies seemed to go on forever until they began to come crashing down.

X

The death eaters swarmed us, as we found ourselves on the ground after escaping from the Department of Mysteries. The ground was harshly cold against my skin, making me wish I had brought a coat. 

The arch in the center of the room seemed to be whispering. I curiously walk towards it, along with Harry and Luna, who seemed to be the only other ones who could hear it.

Out of the blue, the death eaters had come back. As the swirl in a dark cloud, I feel a pair of arms grip me and pull me into a circle. I found myself standing in a circle, being held by a death eater, with a wand to my throat. I tried kicking the death eater, but he didn't seem to budge.

"Let me go, you evil piece of shit!" I screamed, trying to fight off his muscular arms. He only laughed in my ear, seemingly excited to see me squirm in his arms. I was disgusted, hoping this would all be over soon.

A sea of white flooded the room in a swirl; the Order was here.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" Sirius yelled, attacking the death eater who held me hostage. I fell to the ground, holding my wand with my right hand while my left clutched my throat painfully.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as we hid behind a rock for safety. I took a deep breath, still recovering from being held by that death eater.

"Y-yeah," I spoke, standing up and tossing a spell at one of the death eaters, "STUPEFY!"

"That's my girl," He smiled, "I love you, Butterfly." He spoke, hugging me quickly. I looked into his eyes, watching him take the lead. I nodded, knowing what to do. With that, we both stood up from behind the rock, shouting as many spells as we could.

X

As a sudden green light flashed through the room, I glanced in Sirius' direction. I watched the same evil green light struck through him. His face stopped moving, as he floated towards the arch.

"NO! DAD!" I screamed running towards the arch. George chased after me and shouted but I couldn't hear him. I only heard the sound of my own deafening sobs. I feel to the floor, beneath the arch. I watched, hoping he'd come out of this. Though I knew he'd never come back. 

"I can't lose anybody else! I-I can't!" I sobbed, feeling George's arms engulf me into his body. I scrambled to the arch, but George held me back.

It hit me like a bus when I realized that I'd never see him again. I'd never hug him again, he'd never see me happy, he'd never watch me graduate, he'd never walk me down the aisle, he'd never watch his grandchildren come into the world. 

I was utterly and truly alone.


	30. xxx. hidden grief

The summer after the end of my sixth-year was rough, to say the least. I had vivid nightmares almost every night; usually consisting of everyone around me dead. 

It was always my mother, Cedric, and my father. Their faces haunted me in my sleep. Though they never spoke to me, their eyes said everything they needed to say.

I rid myself of my darkest thoughts and make my way into Fred and George's new joke shop. Originally, Harry had given them his Triwizard champion winnings, which was the perfect amount for the twins to make their dream come true. 

As I stood outside the joke shop, I forced a smile on my face. This is a big day for both Fred and George and I wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

X

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" George and Fred say in unison, "Well hello Madelyne." I giggled, watching them swing from the beams in the ceilings.

The joke shop looked amazing. It had been perfectly decorated to fit the twins' personality. With bright colors of yellow and orange, the sun beamed into the shop highlighting each of their products. 

The walls were lined with brightly colored products; including love potions and other knick-knacks.

I smiled in awe, analyzing each part of the shop. How they were able to put all of this together within a few months amazed me.

I looked at George and smiled. Too bad I'd have to wait until the shop closed to speak with him alone.

X

"You looked amazed." George spoke, brushing a piece of hair off my shoulder. I smiled, looking down at his hands. His smile took over his features as he watched me.

"That's probably because I was and still am. George, this is incredible!" I spoke, spinning around the shop. George watched me twirl around inspecting each product with care.

"Tell me, Miss Black. What else could I amaze you with?" George smirked at me, looking down at my body. The same body that longed for his warm touch.

"I think I have an idea." I smirked, grabbing him by his shirt collar. I pulled him closer to my body, feeling his torso against mine. I felt as his chest rose and fell against mine.

"Madelyne, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." George spoke, a bit out of breath. I smiled knowing that I was the one who had made him breathless.

In a hurry, George picked me up. I jumped into his arms, and he slammed me against the back wall of the shop. I laughed, watching him run his fingers down my stomach and to my back. I arched my back, his fingers tickling my skin.

"Lift your hips for me, Maddie." I happily obliged, making George smile against my lips. Running my fingers through his red hair, I felt helpless against him.

Every part of me ached for him; I absolutely gave in.

X

"First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff; Horace Slughorn. Who has agreed to resume his old post as potions master, meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced. I found myself glancing at the Hufflepuff table which lacked Cedric Diggory. I then searched the Gryffindor table which also seemed to lack George Weasley. I felt alone. 

This year was my last year, I just had to get through it, and then I was free.

"As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight and you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, like you who sat in this very hall, walked the corridors of this castle. He seemed to all the world, a student like any other, his name Tom Riddle. Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact every day and this very minute dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. In the end, the greatest weapon is you." Dumbledore spoke, the Hall growing quiet. Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort. I had known that much. Still, Dumbledore's speech scared me. 

Was there another student teetering over the edge just waiting for the opportunity to kill?


	31. xxxi. unlucky

"Any ideas what these might be?" Professor Slughorn asked, holding up a vial of the special potion. I immediately noticed the vile and knew exactly what it was.

"That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum." Hermione answered, and I put my head down, remembering what it was like to be under the influence of that potion. 

As the class continued, I found myself dazing in and out. I found it hard to focus; my mind tired from my lack of sleep. I had noticed that the eye bags under my eyes had grown and became darker with time.

"What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. It is more commonly referred to as Liquid Luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least, until the effects wear off. So, this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of Liquid Luck to the student who in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. Recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books. I should point out, however, only one student who manages to brew a potion of sufficient quality claims this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence."

I was zoned out most of the class, barely following the instructions. Without Snape around to scold me, I continued to brew the potion half-heartedly. There was no real reason for me to try. I missed my friends and I missed my father more than ever, but a potion couldn't bring them back.

"Your potion looks splendid, Miss Black. Very well done, however, Potter finished first." Slughorn informed me. I was shocked to realize that I had done well on my potion despite being so uninterested. I smiled to myself, proud that my carelessness had come off as focus.

"So here we are then, as promised. One vial of Felix Felicis. Congratulations. Use it well." Slughorn congratulated Harry, handing him the vial of liquid luck.

X

Dear George and Fred,

How's the joke shop coming along? I hope you two are doing well and hopefully staying out of too much trouble. 

Things are going well at Hogwarts thus far. Snape is now the DADA teacher, can you believe it? Another crazy thing; Professor Slughorn invited me to join his 'slug club' and I agreed. What is happening?

I miss you guys a ton. Be sure to tell Molly and Arthur I said hi.

Your best friend,

Madelyne Black

I smiled, rereading my writing. I then sealed the letter and send it off. I had hoped I'd receive a reply quickly. I really had missed them dearly. It felt almost wrong to be at Hogwarts without them by my side.

X

Slughorn's Christmas party was going well. I had Molly pick out a dress and send it back to me for the party, and it was the perfect shade of black. It seemed to hug my curves in the best way, and showcase my figure. For some reason, it felt weird to be wearing a dress. The last time I had worn a dress, it was the Yule Ball.

I smiled my way through the party, making sure to speak to those who spoke to me. I was a bit uncomfortable in my own skin, feeling almost naked with George with me.

"Hey, you're Madelyne Black right?" It was Cormac McLaggen. I had seen his father in the Ministry. 

"Yes. You must be Cormac McLaggen." I smiled politely.

"I am indeed." He smiled, "Have you tried the punch? It's actually really good." He suggested, pointing at the table that stores the punch. I hadn't ventured out that far yet. Mostly I had been watching everyone else from the corner.

"Really? I hadn't had a chance to get any yet." I say, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Here, have mine. I haven't drunk out of it yet." McLaggen offered, but I was suspicious. I decided to decline.

"Oh, that's alright-"

"No, I insist. For the lady." Cormac smiled, but I was a bit uncomfortable. I was dating George Weasley. Did he not know that?

I waited a few moments, trying to figure out what words I would use to break the news to him. As the moments passed, my brain began to go fuzzy, like I couldn't think straight. My vision began to blur, my heart rate slowed, and my legs began to lose feeling. Before I knew it, my knees were buckling beneath me.

"Hey, hey, hey..." McLaggen whispered in my ear, putting his arm under mine to support my weight, "Let's get you some fresh air." He spoke, carrying me away from the party. I tried to move away from him, but couldn't seem to lift a limb.

I felt McLaggen drop my body, but not before breathing heavily as he unbuttoned his shirt. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't. He then began to undo his belt. I felt the fear began to grow inside of me, and I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"S-stop. P-please..." I muster out, but the only things that came out were weak pleas. I had hoped that someone would find me.

"Shhh, this will be over and you will be mine." He whispered in my ear, pulling up my dress. I tried to squirm away from him, but his arms blocked me from moving. I was completely trapped. I let a single tear slip down my cheek as I looked down the hall. 

I felt my body fall as my eyelids became heavy. I felt tired and like I had run a marathon. I tried to think about staying awake but failed. I felt McLaggen's body on top of mine and froze when I heard a deep voice from the other end of the corridor. 

"What-" The man froze, seeing what was happening, "McLaggen! Get away from Miss Black. Now!" The man yelled, I recognized his voice as Professor Snape.

Before I could say anything, I slipped into the darkness of my mind.


	32. xxxii. demons

I wake up in the infirmary. Professors seemed to be gathered around me, specifically Slughorn, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. I rub my eyes, hoping to wake up a bit faster.

"Good morning, Miss Black." Dumbledore spoke to me, "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine. My head hurts a little, but I'm fine." I rubbed the back of my head, checking my hand to reveal partially dried blood. I winced, watching as my hand became red. I looked back up at the professors in front of me.

"If you're feeling up to it, we'd like to ask you a few questions...about last night." As Dumbledore spoke calmly to me, I felt my heart begin to race. I recalled the events of last night in my head, shivering when I saw McLaggen's face flash in my mind.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." I spoke, before remembering something, "Harry told me that you have a Pensieve in your office. If you must know what happened, take a copy of my memory."

"Are you sure you want us to see it?" Professor McGonagall stepped forward, her eyes filled with worry and concern. She seemed genuinely concerned for me.

"You need tangible evidence, don't you Professor? Just...don't tell anyone. Besides, he didn't get to finish what he started." I begged, and they all nodded, though they seemed less than satisfied in my response. 

"Is there anyone we can contact for you?" Madam Pomfrey came over and asked me. I went through a mental checklist. I had no parents, no real siblings. There was only one person I could think of a parental guardian.

X

"Lupin, you made it." I smiled, seeing his face as he came into the infirmary. Once he saw me, he rushed over to my bedside. 

"Madelyne, what happened?" He asked, practically begging. I felt terrible as I probably interrupted whatever he was doing, just to come to see me.

"McLaggen...he did something to me." I looked Lupin in the eye, telling him everything he needed to know. He looked hurt, watching my face turn sour.

"It's okay, I'm here." Lupin hugged me gently, I could tell he was scared to touch me. He was scared to hurt me, thinking that would only make things worse for me. I watched as he held my hand, in the same way my father had. Though McLaggen hadn't succeeded, it still wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Please don't leave me. You're all I have." I begged him, tears falling from my eyes. It seemed at every turn, there was another obstacle. Things seemed to hit me one after another; first my mother, then Cedric, then my father, and now this. I couldn't take anything else. I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I won't. Your father wouldn't want me to."

X

"Madelyne, are you okay? Lupin told me what happened?" George rushed into the infirmary, red in the face and his clothes a mess. I shot him a worried glance as he ran towards me.

"George, what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up slowly in the bed.

"Lupin told me I should come to visit you. He told me that you were in the infirmary. I was terrified so I grabbed everything and came." George spoke out of breath. I knew that he had probably run from Hogsmeade all the way here, knowing that apparition doesn't work inside of Hogwarts.

"You didn't have to." I spoke softly, my head still aching. George kissed my forehead gently, scared to hurt me.

"No, I didn't. But I did it because I love you. When you hurt, I hurt." George grabbed my hand and placed it on his heart. I smiled, knowing that even in my darkest hour, he was the one to bring out the light.

"Always and forever?" I asked, awaiting the truth-telling response. I put my pinkie finger out, waiting for his to join mine.

"Always and forever."

X

As the weeks passed and the weather got warmer, I had slowly gotten better. Every time someone tried to hug me unexpectedly, I flinched and went into panic mode. People hadn't found out what had happened, and I rested well knowing that the professors had indeed kept the promise. 

Somehow, Harry had found out about what happened when George slipped up, resulting in the Weasley's and the entirety of the Order knowing about McLaggen. Luckily no one else knew, outside of those groups. I hoped to keep it that way. It felt like they looked at me a saw some broken, lost puppy. It only made me want to prove them wrong. I wasn't weak or fragile. No, I was strong.

Classes were about over, everyone excited in anticipation for the summer. I wasn't looking forward to leaving. This year was my last year and I had no one to go home to. Sure, I had George and his family, but it wasn't like having my mom or my dad. I had lost my family, and I was never going to see them again.

It was chilly outside that night. I watched as people gathered beneath the astronomy tower. I wandered towards the commotion, finding Dumbledore lying on the concrete pavement. Shock didn't seem to register to me.

Everyone raised their wands, in honor of the late and the great Albus Dumbledore. Several people were crying, some were silent, some were walking away, but I was doing nothing. My face showed no emotion. Instead, I felt numb. 

How many people would have to die before things got better?


	33. xxxiii. jitters

I had officially left Hogwarts after seven years. A part of me felt a deep pang of sadness, knowing that Hogwarts had given me so much; education, my friends, Cedric, my boyfriend George, and hope. 

The other part of me was glad to walk away from the darkness I had experienced at Hogwarts. Every death, every bad deed done was etched into those same walls and corridors. In some odd way, I felt free.

With my new-found freedom, I decided to join the Order. It was a decision I did not take lightly, but I decided to honor my father and his death. Maybe I'd be the one to kill Bellatrix.

As the order arrives at Harry's house, I feel a certain worry. This was my first official mission; get Harry Potter from point a to point b. It sounded much easier than it was going to be.

"We've got to get the hell out of here and soon. Potter, you're underage which means you've still got the trace on you. The ministry will know. The point is, we have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect such as brooms thestrals and the like. We go in pairs, that way if anyone's out there waiting for us and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one." Mad-Eye explained, walking around Harry's living room.

I braced myself before taking a swig of the polyjuice potion. It was going to be a long night.

X

"What happened? Where is George?" I ask, watching as the polyjuice began to fade from everyone's face. I couldn't see George, and I began to fear the absolute worst.

"Quick! In to the house." Lupin shouted, carrying George's bloody head. I rushed over to help carry him, worried that he was dying.

"George, keep your eyes open for me." I spoke, brushing some of the blood off of his face. As we sat him on the couch, Molly had brought some bandages over and began to wrap his head carefully. I watched in pain, knowing that this was going to be very painful for him.

"How're you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asks, running over beside the two of us. I watched the two speak, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Saint-like." George spoke, not moving. I didn't know what he meant. By the look on Fred's face, he didn't either.

"I'm holy." George joked, pointing to his head. Fred and I exchanged a worried yet humorous glance. Only George would be able to crack bad jokes during his final hours. But, he was going to be fine, Molly reassured us. I believed her.

X

It was the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Despite everything going on, they decided to go through with it. Fleur Delacour's time as a Delacour would be over, but he time as a Weasley would only just begin.

I smiled, as I watched everyone set up the tent outside. I could see the beautiful white sheet that would soon play host to a lovely wedding. I daydreamed, thinking about how my wedding day would look.

"How's my love doing?" George came around, wrapping his arms around me from the back. I smiled, putting my arms over his.

"All of this," I spoke sotfly, still daydreaming a bit, "it's so beautiful." I watched from the upstairs window. They had almost gotten the sheet up, and had started on putting the table underneath.

"You know what else is beautiful?" George spun me around, "You." He spoke, leaning forward to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck, careful of his head.

"What about everyone else? Won't they hear us?" I pulled away for a moment, knowing where this was going. Though some part of me wanted people to know.

"Let them hear how much I love you." George said, smirking as he watched my face grow red. I knew what was coming, yet I did absolutely nothing to stop. I was hopelessly in love with George Weasley. 

X

After the wedding, chatter filled the tent. With abundant amounts of food and drink, no one was particularly bored. Especially when a bright blue orb came flying into the middle of the tent.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming." The orb spoke, showing devastating images of the Ministry. 

My hand flew over my mouth in shock, as George pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him as the blue orb floated away to wherever it came from. I had a terrible feeling that something horrible was about to happen. And boy was I right.

As everyone began to panic, that's when the death eaters came. I ran, hand in hand with George. I looked him in the eyes and apparated us to the joke shop.

"Here?" George asks, looking around the shop. Fred apparates from behind George, as I anticipated. I smiled at Fred, making George turn around to hug him.

"It was the first place that came to mind." I explained, setting our stuff down at the register. I took a deep breath, realizing what had just happened.

The next few months would lead up to end. I knew as well as Fred and George did. This would be the end.


	34. xxxiv. unexpected

Two pink lines. 

They were glancing back at you, haunting you. Pregnant. That word you hadn't actually said out loud before. That word you didn't think you'd be for a long time. But, here you are. Pregnant.

I thought about all of my options, but I couldn't do anything without George. This was his baby too. I was scared. I was only nineteen, and barely. How was I supposed to raise a baby this young?

I took in a deep breath, and shoved the stick of doom in my back pocket, hoping he'd have a much different reaction than me.

X

"Is everything okay?" George asks me, taking a quick sip of his strawberry milkshake. That was always his favorite. It matched his hair and his sweet personality. I sighed, walking towards the shop register where he stood. 

"Because I need to tell you something. Just promise me one thing...don't freak out." He just nods and continues to look serious. He looked at me, deeply concerned and worried. He had always been super overprotective of me, and this time was no different. Not that it was a bad thing.

"I don't know how to say this but, I'm pregnant." I spoke, getting the truth out. That word that held me so tightly, that made me feel so weak. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. The word that meant something so incredibly beautiful, but also quite terrifying.

George just looks at me for a moment, shocked by the truth that had been spoken. He grabs my hands and kisses them. I feel my heart skip a beat in my chest. What was this reaction? At that point, I wasn't sure if this was a genuine or unfavorable reaction. Was this an 'I-Love-You' moment or a 'Goodbye' sort of moment?

"Madelyne, we're having a baby. We're going to be parents! This baby is going to be a blessing. The timing may not be ideal, but it's a baby. Our baby. It's a little you!" He speaks quietly, avoiding other people listening to our conversation. I definitely didn't want the whole town knowing about it yet. Of course, you knew that they'd find out about it at some point.

I smiled, relaxing before looking back up at George.

"Thank you, George. I wasn't sure how you were going to take it, I thought you might not want anything to do with it. This is just another one of my problems to add to the list." I sigh, still stressed out about how the hell I was going to have a baby with no money, nor no place for a baby. Not to mention, juggling becoming an Auror in the process. 

"Don't stress, love. We're in this together." George spoke, rubbing a gentle hand over my stomach.

X

I had been careful. George and Fred insisted on watching over me once they learned that I was pregnant. It was sort of annoying, but I realized what was out there and was brought to my senses. Maybe be watched wasn't so much a bad thing.

"You want any food from the store?" Fred asks, watching me with a smile. When George and I told him the news, he was excited to be an uncle. 

"No, I'll be fine." I spoke, unpackaging one of their new products and placing them strategically on the shelves. George smiled, watching my careful fingers as I did so.

"We can stay if you want." George spoke, placing his hands around my hips. I smiled, but continued to put products away.

"No, go on. I can hold down the fort for five minutes." I said, looking George in the eye. I could take care of myself, he knew that. With that being said, the twins turned to leave for the food.

I locked the door behind them, turning the store sign from open to closed. As I walked back to the register, recounting the new products, I hear a low whistle. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Hello Miss Black."

"The shop is closed." I spoke, unsure of who was in the shop. I turned around to see a man dressed in all black, sporting a serpent tattoo. The dark mark.

"I'm not here to buy anything. I'm here for you." He speaks and I recognize his voice. He was the same death eater that held me at the Department of Mysteries two years ago. A pit of angry rises in my throat and I snarl at him. 

The death eater then lunges at me, grabbing me in his arms. I fight, both for myself and my unborn child.

"GEORGE!" I yelled, hoping that he'd hear me and stop the death eater. But he was nowhere in sight. The shop disappeared and the Malfoy Manor came into view. I was screwed.


	35. xxxv. malfoy manor

"Tell me where Harry Potter is or so help me God, I will end your pathetic little life." Bellatrix threatened, as I laid on the cold floor of the Malfoy Manor.

"No way in hell, bitch." I uttered, smiling as I did so.

"From what I hear, you're pregnant." Bellatrix licks her lips, "Is that true?" My heart sunk. No. She couldn't know that.

"Y-yes." I hesitated, feeling her knife against my skin. I shuddered, hoping she wouldn't do anything. I hoped that George would show up and stop all of this from happening, but he never did.

"I'm guessing it's that Weasley boy, right? They're filthy blood traitors...but I guess that makes you one too, doesn't it?" She spoke harshly, like our last names meant nothing. I was related to her yet she still didn't care. I guess if you're a Black, you don't matter unless you're evil.

I didn't say anything. This deeply angered Bellatrix as she tore my left sleeve apart. I scrambled to look at her, beginning to pull her knife out again.

"YOU NASTY BLOOD TRAITOR!" Bellatrix shouted, beginning to carve the words 'blood traitor' into the skin of my arm. I squirmed beneath her, trying to find a way to escape, but found it useless. 

I screamed as the coldness of her blade sunk deep into my skin. The pain was searing, I found myself with tears in my eyes. My blood had begun to pool beneath my arm. As I grew tired, Bellatrix finished, leaving me hurt, hopeless, and helpless.

X

I woke up in the manor basement. My arm was burning, covered in my own blood. I sat up, looking at several other prisoners; including Harry and Ron.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I ask the two of them, but received no response. I glance around the room, seeing the grey basement was dull. I sighed, feeling trapped.

I was interrupted by the horrifying screams from Hermione. I shot up, walking to the exits. I tried opening the gate but it wouldn't budge. Ignore the pain in my arms and try to think of another way out. 

That's when Dobby the elf appeared.

X

We snuck up the stairs, watching as Bellatrix had left Hermione on the floor. I felt sorry for her as I had just been in her place only a few hours prior. I was reminded of this as I felt the burning sensation in my arm once again.

Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bellatrix stood in the room. As they noticed us, Ron and Harry shot up and threw spells their way. I stood up a moment later with them. 

I grabbed Hermione as Dobby dropped the chandelier and held her up beside Ron and Harry. We had to get the hell out of here.

"Stupid elf! You could have killed me!" Bellatrix shouted at Dobby, angry with him that he almost dropped the chandelier on her. I wished he had.

She and Dobby exchange more unpleasantries but find I found it hard to listen. I could hear my own heartbeat drumming in my ears, telling me that we're running out of time.

Dobby grabbed our hands and began to apparate us somewhere safe. Just as we left, I watched Bellatrix toss her knife our way. 

We appeared at Bill and Fleur's beach house on the coast. I looked back to see everyone on the beach, except Dobby. Dobby had Bellatrix's knife lodged in his stomach, blooding flowing out of the wound.

I gasped as Harry came running to Dobby. I didn't move, both out of fear and anger. One day, Bellatrix would pay for everything she's done. And I will revel in her demise.

X

"Where is she?" I hear a familiar yet panicked voice from the kitchen, "Madelyne!" I walked closer, seeing George accompanied by Fred. I let out the breath I had been anxiously holding in.

"George-" I ran to hug him, closing my eyes as I smelled the gunpowder on him. I smiled into his shirt, making sure to grip it tightly in my hand.

"Madelyne, I thought I lost you." George spoke into my ear, holding onto me. We stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart.

"We're okay, George." I tell him, placing his hand onto my belly. George smile, looking me directly in my eyes. Over the past few months, I had begun to show. I was nearing closer to five months and would be by the end of the week.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only storm that was brewing.


	36. xxxvi. the battle of hogwarts

The heat from the flames warmed me physically. But watching Hogwarts as it burned to the ground made me cold. Shivering as listened to the screams of young children, running from death like a game. This was not what I expected to see, though I'm not sure what I ever meant to expect. 

Walking with the order made me feel strong, but I knew this was it. The final push. The last chance we'd have at ending this war between the good and the bad. But, light and darkness is not always black and white.

With darkness comes death, and with death comes peace. But the price to pay for death was a stake too high.

"It's time." Fred spoke, standing beside George. George stood by me, hand in hand. I gave him one last kiss before heading off to my point of defense. 

It was all or nothing.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"PROTEGO!"

"BOMBARDA!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spells rang out all around me. I hear smashes, clashes, and dashes for safety as I fought as many death eaters as I could. They seemed to keep coming, despite us putting in a great deal of effort to hurt them.

That was the key difference; the death eaters fought to kill, Hogwarts fought for freedom. 

The fight continued through the night, but eased up as Voldemort drew his forces back. None of us knew why, but I did. Harry had finally decided to give himself over to Voldemort. I understood his rationale, he didn't want anyone else to die. 

He knew what he needed to do to end all of this. But at what price?

X

I walked back inside, awaiting the eventual sunrise. I limped, knowing that a death eater must have busted my ankle. It wasn't until I saw the Weasley's surrounding a body that I forgot about my own pain.

"F-fred?" I spoke, limping quickly over to him. I sat next to George on the floor, as he sobbed. I held him close to me as he let out his emotions. My eyes never left Fred's face. He was gone. 

Somebody else was dead because of Voldemort. This...this was the last straw. I stood up, angrily.

"That fucking piece of shit!" I yelled, storming out of the Great Hall. George had stood up, chasing after me. The rage inside of me was heated. I needed to hit something, kill something. I needed to do something.

"Madelyne, what are you doing?" George chased me, still having tears in his eyes. I couldn't look back at him. I knew that I'd see Fred's dead face if I did.

"I'm going after him."

"Who?" George asked, stunned. I could tell he had stopped following me.

"Who do you think?" I turned around, looking him in the eye. The same eyes as Fred. I turned away again, not wanting to accept the fact that Fred was dead.

"Madelyne, you can't!" George yelled, not wanting me to go. I decided not to go. But when he came running back...

"If Harry fails, I'll be the one to kill him. For Cedric and for Fred."

X

As the sun rose out from the clouds, the darkness that was the death eaters, came walking towards Hogwarts. Everyone inside, other than the dead and the injured, came out.

As Voldemort and his army came closer, I watched Hagrid carrying something in his arms. It was Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort cheered, his entire army laughing. I sneered, wanting to pull my wand out and kill him myself. I restrained myself, realizing my actions would have deadly repercussions.

"Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us." Voldemort beckons, his arms open; physically and metaphorically, "Or die."

Neville steps forward, limping in the process, "I'd like to say somethin'. It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day; friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, here, just like everyone else we lost tonight. They didn't die in vain, but you will! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over!" Neville speaks, reaching into the sorting hat and pulling out the sword of Gryffindor. As soon as he does, Harry slips out of Hagrid's arms and attacks Voldemort.

With that, the fight begins again. Only this time, the death eaters flee; knowing that Voldemort had failed for the second time to kill Harry Potter. I smirk, watching as the death eaters fly away. They'll get their karma eventually.

As the fighting from the inside continued, several professors redoing the boundary spell, attempting to protect as many students as possible.

As the time passed, I glanced out the window. Seeing Harry and Voldemort on the ground. As Harry gathered his wits and his wand, he struck Voldemort with a bright red light.

I watched from the inside of the castle, Harry's red light clash with Voldemort's eery green one. As Voldemort fell to the ground, it was over. The war, the fight, and the cause. We were free of evil; the same darkness that had destroyed so many bright lives had just as easily disintegrated.

The Battle of Hogwarts was over.

X

"Is it really over?" I spoke, more to myself than to anyone else. George and I had been walking outside of Hogwarts for over an hour. The fresh air seemed to take our minds off of everything that happened the night before and this morning.

"I think so." George smiled, pulling me by my hand. I stopped walking and turned around. I smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

Though the darkest part of the storm had passed, many clouds could still be seen. We had lost so many people, that meant just as much as the fighting itself. This dark wave was far from over. But, I had to look on the bright side of things.

I could no longer be selfish. I was going to be a mother to a child that would need me and rely on me. 

"Does this mean we can talk about baby names now?" I ask excitedly, watching George smile as he looked at me.

"I think we already have a name." George said, his hands trailing circles around my waist. I grinned, awaiting his answer.

"Really? What would that be?" I asked playfully, watching his face lose his smile.

"If it's a boy, we'll call him Frederick; named after Cedric and Fred." George spoke confidently. My face fell, thinking about how Fred would have loved to meet our child. The reality of everything we had been through still had yet to sink in.

"And if it's a girl?" I ask.

"Oh trust me, it will be a boy." George laughed, think about his entire family. Seven boys and one girl; what are the chances?

"We'll see about that."


	37. xxxvii. epilogue

Time passed and as it did, the newest edition to the Weasley family was born; Frederick Sirius Weasley. 

As expected, George Weasley was correct. The first-born son of George and Madelyne Weasley was brought into the world. 

Also as expected, Madelyne and George found peace within each other after the death of Fred Weasley. The pair were able to gradually heal the gaping hole in their lives that was Fred, but knew that it would never fully mend.

No matter how much time passed, Madelyne still found herself utterly and inexplicably in love with George Weasley. No amount of pain nor darkness would ever hinder that.

This was only the beginning of the journey through her very own darkness she felt within herself, complete with help of her other half.

However, Madelyne knew not of what her future would hold. Maybe it was that fact that kept her holding on to whatever sanity she had left.

After all, there are many shades of Black.


End file.
